My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn End
by Geasswolf
Summary: The final installment in the Bonds Beyond Worlds series. A new villain rises in Equestria, and it's up to the Ponyville group to conquer this new evil, but this is one evil that is stronger than any one they've encountered in the past. Will the powers they hold be strong enough to achieve justice without the Elements of Harmony, or will eternal darkness run across all of Equestria?
1. Prologue

Hello everybody, and welcome back to the Bonds Beyond Worlds series. As you can tell by the title, this is the final installment in this series. I know that it might seem saddening, but all good things must come to an end sometime, right? Well, this is just the beginning of the final Turn, so enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn End

Prologue

_The wind howled outside_ of Twilight Sparkle's house in Ponyville. Like usual, Twilight and her friends were spending time together that night. The room was filled with its usual ponies: Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Lelouch, Sasuke, Kirito, and Asuna.

"So, tonight I was thinking that we could just skip the games and just talk." Twilight stated.

"What?! But we always have games on nights like this!" Pinkie interjected.

"I know, on slumber party nights, but this isn't one of those, just a normal hangout." Twilight told her. "Actually, we need to have one sometime soon. Kirito and Asuna have been here for about four months already and we never had one yet."

"So can we have one tonight? Can we, can we, can we?" Pinkie begged.

"Maybe some other night Pinkie." She let out a small sigh. "Well anyways, I received a letter from Princess Celestia and she wanted us to come to Canterlot sometime this week. She didn't specify the reason, or what day, though."

"Well maybe she'll send you a letter sometime tomorrow." Flash told her.

"I guess you're right. I really wonder what she wants us for."

"I bet it's to find some more evil in Equestria to defeat." Kirito guessed, and Rainbow nodded.

"I agree with Kirito. That's been the case in the past few times."

"Don't you think that would be more of an immediate situation to tackle? The princess would want us to know about that and handle it right away." Asuna responded.

"That's a really good point, Asuna." Sunset praised her. "Still, if it has nothing to do with saving Equestria from evil, then what could she need all of us for?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should just wait until the day comes to figure out. It's better to find out ourselves than trying to ponder about what we're all needed for." Twilight stated. "So, I'm not sure if any of you ponies have been keeping track, but it's almost been a year ever since we met Lelouch." The others all looked at Twilight in astonishment.

"Is it really?" Applejack asked, and Twilight nodded. "Wow, I wish I kept track of it all a bit more."

"I guess I kinda have been keeping track as well. He does live with me…and we sorta y'know…were a couple first." Rainbow stated with a small bit of embarrassment.

"If you think about it, if Lelouch didn't come to Equestria, we wouldn't have gone on so many amazing adventures together, let alone probably meet Kirito, Sasuke, and Asuna." Pinkie stated.

"I guess that's true. We've also met many other ponies from different worlds as well. Do any of you girls ever imagine what it would be like if they weren't in our lives?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh no! That's…really a bit too scary to imagine." Fluttershy said with a bit of fear in her voice. "I think that were all a part of each other and without even one of us…it wouldn't feel the same."

"Fluttershy's right. We've all had our share of good times, and even bad times, but they're memories nonetheless." Rarity agreed.

"You're right. Even though Kirito and I have only been here for about four months, we're glad that we've gotten to make memories with you ponies, and especially glad that we'll be staying here with you all as well. We've certainly changed each other's lives in some way, big or small." Asuna said, and the others all nodded in agreement.

"Hey Twilight, when exactly is Lelouch's one year anniversary of being in Equestria?" Sunset wondered.

"Well, it's September right now, and Lelouch came sometime in October, so it should be a month from now."

"Wait, that means Asuna and Kirito's birthdays are somewhere in between then!" Pinkie jumped in the air with joy.

"Have we mentioned our birthdays before?" Asuna wondered, and Pinkie popped up from in front of her.

"Of course you two have! See, see, see?" Pinkie showed the two pictures she took with them both. "I've asked you both before and placed all the information on a calendar in my room. This picture was taken after I asked you both when your birthdays were, and I placed them on the exact date. Asuna, your birthday's on September 30th, and Kirito's is on October 7th."

"I guess we have. I think I actually do remember having this one taken." Asuna told her, and Pinkie smiled.

"Same. I remember you tackling me and taking this picture." Kirito said. The group all heard the clock ring in the living room, reminding them that an hour just passed by.

"It's eleven o'clock already? I feel like we've all been here for only a few minutes." Rarity stated in surprise.

"Well, time does fly when you're having a good time with friends, right?" Twilight said, and the others all nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should all get going now." Rainbow walked over to the door, but then looked behind her. "Lelouch, are you coming, or are you going to stay over at Rarity's?"

"You know that I'm coming. Like I've said, I don't want the room you all worked on going to waste."

"Wait, you all made Lelouch's room?" Kirito asked.

'Well, they did. I was the distraction for Lelouch so he wouldn't see his room." Twilight answered.

"That's amazing." Asuna stated in awe.

"So, we'll both be seeing you all sometime soon, 'kay?"

"Right. Well, see you later Rainbow Dash and Lelouch." The two nodded and flew towards the cloud home.

"I guess Kirito and I should be getting some sleep too, well, mostly me because I'm…" Asuna yawned. "A bit tired." The others let out small laughs.

"I agree. I hope you don't mind if I walk with you two." Rarity asked.

"Of course. We'll see you all tomorrow." Asuna responded. Kirito walked over to the door and held it open for the two mares.

"How about you four?" He looked at Sasuke, Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy.

"Yup. C'mon you three. We can walk together." Applejack offered, and the others accepted. Once the four passed through the door, Kirito said goodbye to the other three, leaving Twilight, Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer.

"We should go to sleep as well." Twilight told the two as she headed upstairs. They trailed behind her and got into their beds. "We've made so many memories together." Twilight said, stopping the other two as they were going into bed.

"We have. It'd be pretty hard to forget everything we've all been through." Sunset said as she got into bed.

"I agree. All our friends are amazing, and I'm happy that Sunset and I were able to join your group, Twilight." Flash told her with a smile.

"Well we're all glad that we met you two." She let out a small smile. "Now let's get to sleep. Who knows what memories we'll make tomorrow."

* * *

So, how was it? A little bit of reminiscing there for happy memories. I did have a plan that I was originally going to go with for this, but I scrapped it due to thinking of an even better end to the series. Also, maybe the Season 4 finale will give me an idea of what to add, and maybe we may see that new villain in here. Well? You never know what might happen. ~Geasswolf Out.


	2. Chapter 1 Royal Duties

Hello everybody and welcome back to Turn End. So, I guess with this final installment comes more time for me to type since my school year's about to end soon, which means this story will be completed much quicker, which is good and bad since we'll be seeing the end of BBW. Anyways, enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Royal Duties

_Twilight woke up the next morning_ and let out a yawn. She looked around and noticed that she was the only one upstairs. _I guess the other three are off to a good start this morning._ She thought with a smile. She walked downstairs and saw Spike running towards her.

"Twilight, it's a letter from the princess." Spike handed her the letter and she read it.

"Hm, I guess today's the day we all need to head over to see the Princess. That's weird, she said we'd meet her in Canterlot, but the letter says that we need to go to the Crystal Empire."

"Maybe we'll find out when we get there." Twilight turned around to see Sunset Shimmer walking towards her.

"Good morning, Sunset. Where's Flash Sentry?"

"Oh, he also received a letter, but from your brother. He said that it was for some guard duty." She responded.

"I guess we should go get the others now. C'mon." Twilight, Sunset, and Spike walked into Ponyville to go and get the rest of their friends. It took them ten minutes to fully rally everypony up. Once they were all together, they walked over to the train station and boarded the train heading over to the Crystal Empire.

"I can't believe you two haven't been to the Crystal Empire yet. I'm sure you both should've had the opportunity a long time ago." Rarity told Kirito and Asuna.

"I know. I'm so excited now. I mean, it's an empire made of crystal, so it must look beautiful." Asuna said with joy in her voice. "And we'll be able to see the princesses! I think they're all pretty, just like Twilight." Twilight began to blush at the comment.

"Thanks, Asuna. I'm just wondering what we're needed for. It could be for some sort of evil. Maybe that's why my brother needed Flash Sentry."

"Aw, Twilight misses her boyfriend." Rarity told her jokingly.

"C'mon Rarity, y'know if you and Lelouch would be in the same situation it'd be way worse." Applejack countered, and Rarity let out a sigh.

"That is true. I couldn't imagine how my life would be without him." She pressed her body closer to Lelouch and he let out a small smile. "Speaking of my boyfriend, I think we should hold something special for Lelouch's one year with us."

"Duh, of course we were all going to plan something. Don't think that we care about him less than you do." Rainbow told her.

"I never said that! I was just bringing it up, that's all!" She responded.

"Geez Rar, I'm only kidding. So Lelouch, what would you want anyways?" The others all looked at him, and he just closed his eyes to think about it.

"I guess the main thing I want is you all being there along with all our other friends. I don't care how intricate or plain the party is. What matters most is showing that I learned a lot in this world, which is how much friendship really means something." He looked at the others and saw that they were all smiling. "Look at that, I've gone all soft now. It's embarrassing."

"Sugarcube, don't feel embarrassed. It shows how much you care about us all, and I'm way more than certain that we feel all the same way towards you as well." Applejack assured him, and he smiled. _I think after all this time, I'm going to finally make the decision I've needed to make._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The train stopped at the Crystal Empire thirty minutes later and they stepped out of the train. Asuna began looking around, seeing nothing but the grassy meadow in front of them. Twilight let out a small giggle.

"Asuna, the Crystal Empire's just beyond this meadow. You'll see it, I promise." Twilight took the lead, and the others followed her. It took them five minutes to finally have the Crystal Empire in sight.

"Kirito, look at it! It looks beautiful!" Asuna tugged at her boyfriend with glee in her voice.

"I see it, Asuna, don't worry." He responded. "Quick, we should really get there before Asuna suffers from some sort of panic attack." The others laughed and quickly made their way to the Crystal Empire. Once they were inside, Asuna began to admire all of the buildings, and especially the Crystal Ponies themselves.

"You know, we had crystal coats one time when we saved the Crystal Empire." Rainbow told her, knowing that she'd feel a bit jealous.

"Lucky. Is there any way I could get one like that?" She wondered.

"Kirito, it looks like Asuna's a second Rarity." Sunset told him with a small laugh.

"It's starting to feel that way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuna and Rarity both said while looking at Kirito.

"N-nothing! It's just that you both seem so similar at the moment, that's all."

"I guess I am getting a bit carried away with all this Crystal Empire stuff." Asuna said with a bit of embarrassment.

"We should get going to the castle. We can do some more sightseeing later everypony." Twilight told them. As they approached the castle, they heard a voice, and they looked around.

"Halt!" They looked up to see that it was just Shining Armor, Twilight's brother. "Hey Twily, great to see you and your friends have arrived. Open the castle doors!" He commanded, and once the doors opened, the group walked inside. Once inside, they saw the princesses and walked over to them.

"Princess Twilight, it's a pleasure to see you." Princess Celestia told her with a smile.

"Is there any danger going on around here, princess?" Kirito asked her.

"Quite the opposite, Kirito." She responded with a small laugh. "We just need Twilight here to be a part of greeting the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia." Princess Luna then used magic to give Twilight a banner.

"You need to go to the balcony of the castle and hang this banner once they arrive." Luna told her.

"Oh…okay then." Twilight said. Cadence looked over at the others.

"We'll need you all to watch from outside since royal business will be in progress inside of the castle." Cadence told them. They all nodded in understanding and walked outside to join the already forming crowd.

"So, this is what we were sent here for?" Rainbow said with a bit of disbelief.

"You can't always expect the world to be in danger, Rainbow." Applejack replied. The others saw Twilight on the balcony and they waved at her. She looked at them and smiled. A few minutes later, the crowd was instructed to move aside the street to make room for the guests.

"Now arriving: The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia!" The others all saw that Flash Sentry was the one announcing the arrival of the Duke and Duchess, which explained why he was needed here early. They then all watched Twilight unroll the banner and hold it in place while the royal figures made their way into the castle. Once they were inside, the crowd stayed put for a while until the surrounding guards told them otherwise.

"Well that seemed like a waste of Twilight's time." Sasuke said, causing Fluttershy to gasp in shock.

"Sasuke! I'm sure that it may seem that way to you, but to other ponies it isn't."

"I kinda have to agree with Sasuke on that one, to be honest." Rainbow said.

"Hey you guys!" The others heard Flash Sentry's voice and saw him run over to greet them. "Sorry I left on such a short notice. Shining Armor needed me to do all of that."

"Well you did great." Asuna told him. "So, what did the Duke and Duchess need to talk about?"

"I'm not allowed to know. It's probably some royal affairs and stuff like that." He responded.

"Do you know exactly how long the meeting's going to last?" Rarity wondered.

"Meetings like this usually last until nightfall." They turned around to see Shining Armor came to join the group. "I haven't seen you all in a while. How's it going?"

"We're doing great." Kirito told him. "So, the meeting's going to last until night? Didn't we just wake up about an hour ago?"

"Yeah. Meetings like this have happened before, and they usually are pretty long."

"Why aren't you in there, Shining? You are the prince of the Crystal Empire." Asuna said.

"True, but Cadence is the real royal figure in our relationship." He responded with a small laugh.

"So, I guess there's no point in waiting for Twilight, huh?" Spike stated.

"I mean, you could stay in the Crystal Empire for a bit, but for the most part, you'll probably finish sightseeing before they finish. I'm sure Twily wouldn't mind if you guys went back to Ponyville."

"Would you mind taking me on a small tour, Shining Armor, please?" Asuna looked at him and beaded her eyes a bit, causing him to blush.

"I wouldn't mind. Anypony else interested?"

"Well if Asuna's going, I'll tag along." Kirito said, and walked next to the two. In the end, Asuna, Kirito, Sunset, and Rarity were the only ones staying. The others had work to do in Ponyville, or just wanted to catch some extra sleep. Shining offered Flash to come along as well, which he accepted.

"Alright then, follow me everypony." Shining told them, and led them through the massive Crystal Empire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Princess, thank you for understanding that we have to limit those included in our confidential conversations." The Duke told her.

"You're welcome." Twilight watched as the Duke and Duchess exited the hall. Twilight let out a sigh. She was just around the castle for almost six hours doing nothing but reading books that she picked out in the library. As much as she loved books, she felt like her role as a princess was almost nonexistent. The other three princesses walked out of the meeting room, and Twilight walked over to them. "Is there anything I can do to help with their visit?"

"Actually, they're leaving right now." Cadence told her, and Twilight sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that…all I was really needed for was unfolding a banner. That's not really a royal duty at all."

"We needed you here to confirm that they're visit was significant. Having us here shows that." Princess Celestia explained.

"Plus, it gave me a chance to see my amazing sister in-law." Cadence told her.

"And I'm happy that I get to see you all as well. It's just that…Princess Luna raises the moon, Princess Celestia raises the sun, and you rule and protect the Crystal Empire. I've only been a princess for about seven months and I just feel a bit…insignificant."

"Twilight, your time will come, we all promise that." Princess Celestia told her.

"Why can't it be sooner? Oh I just sound so greedy right now."

"Which is understandable. We know that you want to play some part with your new royalty, but it'll take time. The three of us had to wait until our time was clear." Cadence assured her.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's getting late, and I'm sure your friends are waiting for your return. You should get going." Princess Celestia guided Twilight to the exit of the castle. "I promise that you will have your chance. We'll all see you at our next royal gathering, okay?"

"Yes princess. Bye Luna, bye Cadence." Twilight waved goodbye to the other two as she left for the train station.

"Sister, we should get going back to Canterlot as well." Luna advised her.

"Right. Cadence, we'll be taking our leave now."

"Yes Princess. I hope to see you both again soon." She told them with a bow of her head. Both princesses had chariots waiting for them outside. The two both boarded them and made their journey back to their castle in Canterlot. The journey took about forty minutes, and once they got to the castle, the two immediately headed to their rooms to go to sleep after a long day. Luna walked into her room and got into her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and let out a small growl. _Why does Twilight suddenly want all of the attention? Does she not even know how difficult it is to rule, let alone perform all of these royal tasks? I'm as much of a princess as she is and the only thing anypony ever thinks about is my sister! Shouldn't I be the one complaining for some recognition?!_ As Luna's angry thoughts flowed in her mind, she felt her mane beginning to flow upwards, and she just took a deep breath and exhaled. _Calm down Luna. Why do you want all the attention suddenly as well?_ She wondered before she closed her eyes.

Luna shot open her eyes and looked around in her dream world. She saw nothing but darkness. She also felt the cold howling wind, which caused her to shiver; not only from the cold, but from the fear of the situation she was in. She had a dream like this before: one thousand years ago before she made the malevolent change to Nightmare Moon. The main reason she was scared was because that one time she had a dream like this was the only time it ever happened, and it was due to jealously and anger. She was positive that those intentions of evil went away when Twilight and her friends purified her, but even a small amount seemed to linger.

"Well, well, well, it's been a while, hasn't it, Luna?" From the shadows, a unicorn with a dark grayish mulberry coat walked towards her. She was younger than Luna, the unicorn looking around the age of Twilight and her friends. She had a straightened black mane with dark blue streaks in it that went halfway down the right side of her face and the rest of it was held by a bun. Her dark raspberry colored eyes connected with Luna's.

"Wh-what do you want with me, Nightmare Blossom?" Luna asked nervously as she backed away.

"The question is, what do _you_ want from me?" She responded. "I'm here because your sudden anger has given me strength. Luna, you created me one thousand years ago, and now you need me to return to you. I may be a figment of your dreams, but I'm sure you know yourself how powerful dreams can be."

"I don't need you now, Nightmare Blossom, and I never will ever again!" Luna yelled at her. "Becoming Nightmare Moon…was the scariest moment in my entire life. I don't want it repeating!"

"Oh but you do, you know it yourself." A copy of Nightmare Blossom appeared behind Luna and two others did around her. The four copies then inched closer to the Princess of the Night. "Become Nightmare Moon again and gain the fear that you've always wanted." One of the clones told her.

"The recognition you've always wanted."

"The kingdom you've always wanted."

"The power you've always wanted."

"The bond between us that you've always wanted to renew." The four told her simultaneously. Luna fell to the ground and began to cry.

"Please…stop…just…stop…"

"Not until you've realized that you need me again." She placed a hoof on her body and Luna screamed.

"Get out of my head!" From her sleep in the real world, Luna woke up and shot a beam of magic, but it wasn't destructive. She began panting for her breath and she heard the fast sound of hoofsteps approach her room.

"Luna, is everything alright?" Princess Celestia asked her younger sister with worry as she barged into the room.

"It was…a nightmare…" Luna told her.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep?" Her older sister asked.

"I should be now. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay. Try to sleep well, okay?" Luna nodded. "If you need to, you can come sleep with me, just like when we were young." Luna smiled, remembering the past, but then realized that that was exactly what she was trying to run away from a few moments ago.

"Thank you, Tia, you're the greatest sister anypony could ask for." Princess Celestia smiled, and closed the door. Luna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again. From the ceiling, a dark red aura glowed, but then slowly faded away. _Sweet dreams, Luna, and all of Equestria. They'll be your last._

* * *

So, what did you think? With everything I have planned out, this story sounds really amazing in my mind, especially near the end of it. Ironically, some of the things that ended up happening in the Season 4 finale were already plans that I had for Turn End, which I found pretty cool. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy Turn End, because like I said, this story really sounds amazing.~Geasswolf Out.


	3. Chapter 2 Eternal Nightmare

Hello everybody, and welcome back to Turn End. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Eternal Nightmare

_"__Lelouch, I'm gonna go out_ for my morning fly!" Rainbow called out to her roommate before she walked outside. She closed the door and then turned around and her eyes widened. "Whoa…" In the distance, Rainbow Dash noticed that unlike the clear blue sky above her, in the distance, the sky was a reddish-orange. She walked back inside to tell Lelouch about it. "Um…Lelouch? You're smart, right?"

"I guess. Why'd you ask?" He wondered as he walked over to her.

"It's not possible for the sky to be clear over here, but be reddish in the distance, right?"

"Well in terms of clouds filled with rain, it's possible for it to be darker, but being red just seems strange. Let me take a look at it." Lelouch walked outside and saw the red sky in the distance. "Whoa."

"That's what I said. Should we do something about it?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do. Maybe not us two by ourselves, but with the others, it could be possible."

"Then let's go get em'." The two flew down from the house and touched the grassy plain below them. "I'll go get Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sasuke, while you get the others in Ponyville. Lelouch nodded, and the two split up. Lelouch reached the Sugarcube Corner first and walked inside. He saw the Cakes working, but didn't see Pinkie Pie.

"Hello Lelouch, is there anything we can help you with?" Mr. Cake asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering where Pinkie Pie was."

"Did somepony say my name?" Pinkie said as she was walking downstairs. "Hi Lelouch!"

"Hi Pinkie. So, is it okay if she leaves for a while?"

"It's no trouble at all. Just make sure to bring her back in one piece." Mrs. Cake told him, and he nodded. The two walked out of the Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie bouncing next to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, did you see the sky above the mountains? Pretty neat, huh?"

"That's what I came here to pick you up for. It's unnatural, so I think we need to go and see what's going on. We need to go get Kirito and Asuna now, then Rarity, and finally we'll all meet up at Twilight's house. Rainbow's getting the others." The two walked over to Kirito and Asuna's house and as they were walking towards it, they noticed Twilight in the distance.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie hollered from afar. Twilight turned around and saw the two.

"Hi Pinkie, hi Lelouch." She greeted. "I'm guessing you're here to get everypony together to figure out about the weird sky, right?" Lelouch nodded. "Figures. You'd be the pony to do so."She told him with a smile. "I got a letter from Princess Celestia saying that she needed us all, and this time, I'm sure it's not just to hold a banner up for some Duke and Duchess." Asuna answered the door and greeted them with a smile.

"Hi you three. Is something wrong?"

"Princess Celestia needs us to fix a problem about the sky over there." She pointed a hoof at the red sky, and Asuna looked at it in surprise.

"Okay. Let me go get Kirito." Asuna walked back inside, and in a few minutes, the two were outside, both clothed and armed with their swords.

"Twilight, is there a new enemy in Equestria?" Kirito wondered.

"It's possible, actually, I'm pretty sure there is one." She answered. The group now headed over to Rarity's house to tell her about the news. Once she was outside with them, they walked back to Twilight's house to meet up with the others.

"Rainbow's group should be here soon." Lelouch assured them. A few minutes later, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sasuke arrived.

"So, what's with the sky?" Applejack asked.

"I think that we have a new villain on our hooves. Princess Celestia wants us all over at Canterlot to explain everything."

"Are you sure it's that, or some sort of 'royal' duty?" Spike said sarcastically.

"This is serious. We have to get going right away!" Twilight ran out of her house, and the others followed her. They reached the train station and immediately boarded the train heading for Canterlot. They just sat there, wishing the train would speed up faster. Twilight paced around, muttering a bunch of theories about what she thought this enemy was capable of. Once the train arrived in Canterlot, the ponies all rushed to the castle. The guards allowed them to pass without question, and they headed to the throne room. There, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence stood.

"I'm glad to see that you all made it. I'm sure that you're all aware of why I sent for you?" Princess Celestia told them.

"Yes. The sky above the mountains is now red. Princess, do you have any idea why it's like that?" Twilight asked.

"Princess Luna actually has the answer," Cadence told her, and the others all looked at her. Once she felt that the attention was all on her, she took a deep breath.

"Nightmare Blossom…" Luna said, and the others looked at her in confusion. "Nightmare Blossom is the pony that turned me into Nightmare Moon. She's a figment of my imagination, but she easily manifested into a real pony. She haunted me in my dreams last night, and I think she gained enough power to leave my mind and enter Equestria. You all know how much danger Nightmare Moon possessed, so I'm sure you know how much the pure source of that power can do."

"So wait, Nightmare Moon was an evil Princess Luna?" Kirito stated, and the others nodded.

"Yes. We need to go stop her right away!" Twilight said, turning around to exit the castle.

"Not so fast!" Princess Celestia called her. "You and your friends won't be the ones searching for her."

"Why?" Twilight wondered.

"Because we don't even know where she is. Discord on the other hoof may have an idea. Nightmare Blossom is able to absorb magic from other ponies to use as her own, which is how she was able to gain power inside of my sister's mind. Where there's magical imbalance, Discord can be able to track it." She explained. "For now, you and your friends can stay put in Ponyville." Those words just struck Twilight's heart, the sense of worthlessness being brought back to her.

"Yes, princess. Come on everypony." Twilight walked out of the castle and the others followed her. They boarded the train back home, and in forty minutes they were in Ponyville. "I'm going to go back to the old castle to catch up on some reading, and probably try to search more about how to open up the chest we got from the Tree of Harmony." Twilight quietly headed in the direction of the castle.

"Can we come with you? You could use the company." Asuna told her with a smile.

"Be my guest." The others all followed Twilight until they reached the Tree of Harmony. They took the time to reminisce about it, and the six wielders of the Elements sighed.

"I can't believe that we had to give our elements away. I mean, yeah, take them if it meant no danger for the rest of our lives." Rainbow stated.

"But you girls had to do it, or you wouldn't have saved the princesses." Kirito told them, and they agreed.

"It's true. Besides, we still have these four, and they have abilities beyond ours." Flash pointed at the four otherworld ponies.

"Aren't you forgetting about somepony?" They all turned around and saw that Discord was heading towards them.

"What…is that?" Asuna wondered. Suddenly, he popped up in front of her and she let out a small scream and jumped.

"What am I? Well for one I can be quite charming." He handed her a rose and Asuna took it, a small blush forming on her face.

"Don't fall for any of that." Rarity warned her.

"Oh you six have to ruin my fun. I'm just trying to have a good first time meeting these four. Oh, and that reminds me, I have presents for you three." He placed a gift box in front of Kirito, Sasuke, and Lelouch, and they opened it. A cloud of pink smoke covered them, and when it subsided, the three were now mares.

"Wait, what?" Kirito wondered, looking at his new body. "My voice…what's going on?!"

"I already hate this guy." Sasuke said with irritation.

"Why have a group of mare heroes with three stallions, am I right?" They all looked at Discord with anger, and he sighed and snapped his fingers, reverting the three back to their stallion forms. "Alright, I should properly introduce myself."

"We already know who you are, Discord." Lelouch told him.

"And I already know about you, Lelouch." He responded, and about the serious Sasuke, the brave Kirito, and the lovely Asuna."

"How do you know about us four?" Sasuke asked.

"Fluttershy sends me letters from time to time. Actually, most of them are about you." He told him, and Fluttershy began to blush.

"Um…that was supposed to be a secret." Fluttershy whispered to him.

"Whoops, I'm sorry Fluttershy."

"So, what do you want anyways?" Twilight asked, getting back on topic.

"I was just here to greet you all before finding Nightmare Blossom. You know, the two of us went to night school together." The others all rolled their eyes.

"That has to be the dumbest joke I've ever heard." Sasuke stated.

"Have you ever heard the most cheesiest joke ever?"

"No, and I don't…" Liquid cheese poured down on Sasuke, and Discord let out a maniacal laugh. "How did I not see that one coming…" Twilight used magic to clean Sasuke up. "Thanks."

"On a serious note, I did also come to drop by to tell Twilight about the chest she found."

"We were going to the old castle to do a bit more research on it." Twilight responded.

"Oh goodie, so you must want to really know what's inside of it. Maybe it'll show just how worthy you can be, you know, instead of feeling insignificant as a princess."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I have my ways. Anywho, I should be taking my leave now. It was nice meeting you four otherworldly ponies. Hopefully we see each other some other time. Oh, I almost took this." He placed Twilight and the others' journal down. "There, now I should get going." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"I really, really, hate that guy." Sasuke muttered.

"I think he's a sweetheart." Asuna said, and Fluttershy smiled, and nodded.

"Well then we'll need to fix that sometime soon." Rainbow told her.

"We should get going to the castle. That little scene got us a bit sidetracked." They arrived at the castle twenty minutes later and headed for the library. Once they were there, the group began searching the books for any sort of clue that would help them figure out how to open the chest.

"Nothing in this book!" Flash called from across the library.

"Nothing in this one either." Lelouch stated.

"Wait, I think I got something!" Kirito said, and Twilight grabbed him with magic and pulled him over to her, and the others all grouped around.

"What is it?"

"Well now I'm just going to disappoint you. I thought it had to do with the chest we have, but it's a different chest." Twilight sighed.

"It's okay Kirito. I know that there has to be a book around here somewhere that can answer our question, I just know it." Twilight looked over at the journal and opened it. A sense of nostalgia began to flow through her as she looked at the various memories she made with her friends. "Wait a minute…" Twilight looked at the bookmarked pages over and over until she finally came to a conclusion. "I may have found an answer everypony!" The others all looked at Twilight. "All these pages were ones that Discord bookmarked, and they all show a time where each one of you five lived up to your element and had to make a tough choice. "Applejack, your time was when you told everypony that the Flim Flam Brothers' tonic was fake."

"I remember that day. It may have been one of the hardest things I had to do."

" Rainbow, your time was when you chose to compete with your friends at the Equestria Games, even when the Wonderbolts offered."

"I remember that day. I thought it was pretty awesome of you." Kirito told her.

"Rarity, even when Suri stole your fabric, you were still generous to us and didn't let that one mishap change you."

"Of course. I almost did lose one of the greatest stallions that I ever met because of it." Rarity looked at Lelouch and she blushed.

"Fluttershy, you showed kindness by telling the Breezies that they needed to get home. You knew that it was the right thing to do."

"I remember that. It was a bit tough, but we did all get those little guys home." Asuna said.

"And finally there's Pinkie Pie. Even when Cheese Sandwich stole your spotlight, you didn't let it bother you and realized that making your friends smile was the main reason in doing what you do."

"Well of course it is!" Pinkie said.

"Okay Twilight, but what do those moments have to do with anything?" Sunset wondered.

"Well, once each of you made the realization, you also changed another and made them make a good decision. When they did that, they gave you an object as a token of appreciation."

"That's true, but I still don't follow." Flash told his marefriend.

"Now this is a theory, and a really farfetched one at that, but what if each object is connected to you all in some way? Think about it, the chest is connected to the Tree of Harmony, the tree is connected to the elements, and the elements are connected to us six. There has to be a connection, I just know it."

"Okay, so how do we test this out?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll need you five to each bring your object that you gained to the Tree of Harmony." The five nodded, and stormed out of the castle and headed into Ponyville. "C'mon you guys, we should get going to the tree and wait for them there."

They reached the Tree of Harmony in twenty minutes and waited for the others to arrive. Flash noticed that Twilight just sat down in front of the tree, gazing at it.

"Something bothering you?" She turned around to see him.

"Flash. Oh it's nothing. It's just that…what if this chest really has nothing in it that'll help me? Will I ever find my importance as a princess?"

"I'd say you have. You're important to me, and the others."

"Flash, you're too sweet, really." Twilight looked into his eyes, and he looked straight back into hers. "Hey…"

"Yeah?" Twilight kept looking, but shook her head.

"Never mind. Now's not the right time for me to ask you something, especially with the world in danger." She told him.

"Alright then, I understand completely." _What did she want to tell me? I'll have to remind her about that when all of this is over._ "So, do you think that we can really trust Discord?"

"I'm a bit iffy on that. I mean I feel like we can, but at the same time, I really don't."

"Well I guess we'll see what happens." The two turned around once they heard the sound of hoofsteps and saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

"I guess me being here first was expected." She stated with pride. They waited for twenty more minutes until the others arrived with their objects.

"Alright everypony, bring the objects over here." Twilight placed the chest down and the others placed their objects in front of it. Twilight scanned them all and just looked at them in confusion. "They're just normal objects. I guess it was just a theory after all." Twilight picked up Rarity's rainbow spool and placed it near the chest. The others watched as it moved out of her hoof and was surrounded with a magic aura. It glowed, and in a few seconds, a key appeared from it and was placed in one of the keyholes. "I guess these objects are the keys to opening this box after all." The others held their objects close to the chest and watched as they turned into keys and moved into their designated keyhole.

"Twilight, the only key missing is yours." Sunset told her.

"I know, and I'm certain that I've done nothing yet to gain my key, because if I did I would have archived it." She responded. _I wonder: will I ever gain my key needed to open this box?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, this is what Canterlot looks like now? It still looks the same. I'm just glad to be free from that prison." Nightmare Blossom told herself out loud as she walked around the streets of Canterlot with a black hood over her head. It was nighttime, so there weren't many ponies walking around the streets. "At least it's dark out, my favorite time of day. I know I've gained so much power from Luna's hatred and jealously, but…I need more." She looked around and saw a lone stallion walking along the sidewalk. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?" Nightmare Blossom looked into the stallion's eyes and she watched as an aura resonated from his body and now transferred over to hers. The stallion fell to the ground and Nightmare Blossom let out a menacing laugh.

"This is amazing! If it's this easy to gain power, I don't understand why I never did it such a long time ago." She looked around and made sure that nopony else saw what just occurred. "As much as I love the night, I won't get much work done." As she was walking, she watched as out of nowhere, a cage formed around her. "Wha-"

"It's been a while, Nightmare Blossom."

"That voice…don't tell me it's this moron again." She watched as from a ordinary vase, Discord formed in front of her.

"Well I don't think that's so great of a greeting. We haven't seen each other in so long."

"And I kinda wished for it to still be that way…but I guess I should make the best of it. What're you doing here anyways? Last time I remember you were turned to stone."

"Princess Celestia gave me another chance." He responded, and she let out a laugh.

"Wait, you actually are friends with the Princess now?"

"I wouldn't say friends. Fluttershy is my only real best friend." Nightmare Blossom let out a scoff.

"Well then I'm going to assume that you're here to stop me then?"

"That's right. I know it's a shame, especially since we've known each other for so long." She smiled.

"I haven't known you for so long. Sure, I've known the evil Discord, but not this pansy. You've changed for the better is what they tell you, but you're wrong. You've changed for the worse. Listen, I'm trying to gain all this power to rule Equestria, and I wouldn't actually mind sharing it with you. You saw what I did to that one stallion over there. He's locked in an eternal slumber now that I've taken his power, and it only took a few seconds." She used magic to teleport herself out of the cage. "I'll give you some time to think about it. I mean, you will be a powerful ruler instead of some type of servant. I'm staying in the mountains for now, so just come and visit me when you've made your mind, 'buddy'." With a simple spell, Nightmare Blossom was up in the mountains towering over Equestria, the red sky of her own creation above her. _All of this will be mine in a few days, I just know it. There's nopony in this entire land that can stop me._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Ponyville group sat in front of the Tree of Harmony for a while, the others talking, while Twilight just examined their journal over and over, searching for an instance where she received some object from making a tough decision. _I've checked over one hundred times, and I really haven't done anything that gave me some sort of token of gratitude._

"Everything alright? You seem stressed." Twilight looked behind her to see Asuna standing there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I really haven't received my key yet. I'm just curious as to when I will."

"Twilight!" The two mares turned around to see Spike approaching them. "It's a letter from the Princess!" Twilight used magic to take the letter and skimmed it. Her eyes widened, which concerned Asuna.

"Is everything alright?" Twilight quickly got up and looked at Asuna.

"You all can go back to Ponyville now. I'll see you there. The Princesses need to tell me something quick." Twilight flew into the sky, leaving the group.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Spike wondered.

"She'll be fine. We should tell the others." Asuna walked over to the others with Spike behind her. "Guys, Twilight says that we should get going back to Ponyville. She'll be back soon."

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"She didn't say. We should get going." The others nodded and headed towards Ponyville. Asuna stood in front of the Tree of Harmony and looked over in the distance towards Canterlot. _Twilight, please be safe._

"Asuna, are you alright?" Her boyfriend called out. He then walked over to join her. "Hey, is everything okay?" She nodded her head.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Twilight and all of Equestria as a matter of fact. Remember when we first came here? The evil we faced wasn't even as bad as the one we're up against now."

"I know what you mean. Well when push comes to shove, we'll be ready to fight whatever comes at us, or at our friends." He told her with a smile. "Besides, you have magic on your side as well, so you shouldn't have a problem with the enemy."

"I guess you're right, but I still can't fight off the feeling of fear."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here to protect you." She smiled and nuzzled him under his chin. "We should get going home now. It's gotten pretty dark."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight ran towards Princess Celestia's castle as fast as she could. She swept pass the royal guards and barged into the throne room to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence.

"I came here as fast as I could. Princess Celestia, what did you need me for?"

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Discord has been seen with Nightmare Blossom walking around Equestria, draining all of the magic inside of ponies."

"Discord? I thought we reformed him!" Twilight was shocked.

"As did I. I'm sure that you know how easier it will now be for the two to take over Equestria." She stated. "Twilight, you and your friends are now Equestria's only hope."

"But…we don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore."

"We understand that, and we don't want to do this, but we might really have to rely on Sasuke, Lelouch, Kirito, and Asuna's powers to defeat Nightmare Blossom." Cadence told her.

"I understand. I'll go tell the others the news." As Twilight was about to bolt out of the castle, Princess Celestia called her name. "Yes?"

"There's something else that we have to tell you."

"Oh…what is it? Did something happen to my brother?"

"Shining Armor's fine." Cadence assured her.

"What's wrong then?"

"As you can well imagine, we're Nightmare Blossom's next targets. With all the power she has, she'll be able to come in here and take our magic. This is why we've made the decision to give you all of our magic." Twilight's eyes widened.

"You need me to...take your magic?"

"Yes. It's the only way. She knows about us three, but I'm pretty sure that she has no idea about you." Luna told her.

"But…couldn't you have just given it to somepony else…like Asuna? She's the more suited one for fighting."

"No. You've lived with magic inside of you for your whole life and can use it with ease. Putting that much magic into her could end up with Asuna not being able to control it, and it might be so overwhelming that it could kill her." Cadence explained. "It may be a bit much for you as well, but we're positive that it won't be enough to harm your body." Twilight looked at the others in shock.

"I…I'll do it." The princesses nodded their heads in thanks and stood around Twilight. They each shot a beam on magic towards her, and Twilight closed her eyes. She could feel the powerful sensation of magic flowing through her body, and she cringed a bit in pain as it became almost unbearable. In a few more seconds, she felt the magic stop and she looked at the other princesses, who were now on the floor. She saw that their cutie marks were now gone as well. "Are…you sure about this?"

"Yes. Twilight, the rest is up to you and your friends, but you must keep this all a secret. You must go, now!" Princess Celestia commanded. With a nod, Twilight walked out of the castle. She could feel her body jitter as it tried to become accustomed to the high volume of magic inside of her. She entered the train heading for Ponyville and just sat down, thinking about the turn of events that just occurred. _I'm…in control of all this magic. I know I wanted to find my place…but I think that this has to be too much even for me to handle._ The train arrived in Ponyville and from the looks of it, everypony was still asleep, and there was no sign of Nightmare Blossom ravaging the town while she was gone. As she was walking home, Twilight could feel her horn beginning to spark, showing more signs of her new magic potential. She used magic to open the door, but when she did, the door was ripped off of its hinges, causing her to look at the door in shock. _Are you kidding me?_ She placed the door back with magic and used a spell to keep it in place. Once she was inside, she moved a pillow to the ground and lied down on top of it, knowing that her sudden magical outburst would wake the others upstairs. _Let's hope I can learn to control all of this as soon as possible, because I'll never know when the first attack will happen._

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm sure that you all have seen the Season Finale of Season 4, and you know that the end is already near. However, this is my story after all and just ending it that quick would seem really dumb, so there is going to be way more action and adventure afterwards. I was hoping that this story could have around ten chapters or so, mostly because it wouldn't feel like a great ending with such little written for it. Well, I hope that you enjoy what's to come. I as also thinking about changing my pen name to MLP_Lelouch since that's what I use for mostly everything now, but the problem with that is that I'll need to edit all of these - ~Geasswolf Out.


	4. Chapter 3 The First Battle

Hi everybody, and welcome back to Turn End! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Battle

_"__Twilight? Hey, wake up!_ Wake up!" Twilight slowly opened her eyes to see Flash Sentry looming above her. Her hearing was a bit blurry, but she was able to hear him. "Whoa, good morning. Were you that tired when you got back home?" Twilight only replied with a nod. "Anyway, I was wondering if the news that you were talking about meant that everything just went from bad to worse."

"What're you talking about?"

"I mean that it's still nighttime outside. See for yourself." He opened one of the curtains and Twilight looked outside to see that he wasn't kidding. It was ten in the morning and it was still dark.

"What's going on?" Twilight then placed a hoof on her head. _That's right, it's my job to do the raising of the sun now, but how can I do it without anypony looking?_ "I'll be right back." Twilight looked around the living room and saw that everypony was there, making the room upstairs empty. She walked up the stairs and looked up at the moon. _Okay, it should work just like regular telepathic magic, only this time with an object that's thousands of miles away._ She took a breath and set her sights on the moon. She saw an aura begin to surround it, and she struggled to make the sun rise in Equestria. She saw it go from light to dark repetitively until she finally put the sun in its place. She let out a sigh of relief and walked back downstairs.

"Twilight, did you see that? The sun and the moon began making all of Equestria go through day and night a whole bunch of times, but it's fine now." Flash told her.

"I saw it. It was really strange." She told him. _I have to learn how to control this magic._ "I gotta go to the old castle again to do some more research, okay?"

"Alright. We'll see you later." Twilight opened the door, and when she flew into the air, she bolted up at a speed even greater than Rainbow Dash's. She couldn't control her flight speed, and as she was flying, she actually bumped into Rainbow Dash, causing her to be knocked back to her doorstep. Lelouch was just walking out when he saw her.

"Wait…didn't you just fly out about a minute ago? What're you still doing here?" He helped her up, and she shook her head.

"Whoa, was that…Twilight?" Rainbow looked down below and saw a small crater form in the distance. She and Lelouch both flew towards it and saw Twilight was in there. "Twi, how the hay did you fly that fast?"

"It was probably a strong tailwind, that's all." She played it off to her best potential.

"I dunno. Today doesn't seem like a very breezy day." Rainbow placed her hoof in the air and felt no wind.

"I can try to figure it out later, but right now I have to get going! Make sure that nopony steps hoof outside! We don't know when Nightmare Blossom will arrive!" Twilight flew back into the air and the two watched as she showed her newly gained speed again.

"You see?" Lelouch nodded his head.

"Maybe she's really in a rush. You know how she can be sometimes. I guess we should just tell everypony to stay indoors, though. It would help her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nightmare Blossom and Discord walked down the streets of Canterlot, Nightmare draining the magi of any pony that they crossed paths with. She could feel stronger, but she knew that it wasn't enough, which was why she made the trip to Canterlot. The two approached the castle and a group of guards stood in front of her.

"You won't step one hoof further, Nightmare Blossom!" One of the guards told her.

"Out of my way." She just walked towards them, and raised a hoof. Each one was surrounded with a magic aura and had their magic drained, causing them to fall to the ground. She walked into the castle and saw that there were no other guards, which confused her, and angered her since she couldn't gain any more magic until she reached the true beacons of her power. She walked up the steps and made her way towards the throne room. She walked inside and let out a playful giggle of laughter, her previous serious demeanor being thrown out the window. "Well, well, well, look what we have here: The three princesses of Equestria. I don't get why you stayed together. You could've at least let me have some fun in finding you three."She walked over to Luna. "Luna, you know how much I love having fun. Why didn't you tell these three about it?!" She kicked her in the face, and Luna let out a growl.

"Get your hooves off of my sister!" Princess Celestia commanded, and Nightmare Blossom looked at her.

"Fine. I'll just mess with you first, all great and powerful ruler." She walked towards her and surrounded her with a magic aura. She began to smile, but it then faded once she felt no magic at all. "What? What?! Where's your magic?!" She tossed her body aside and then used the same spell on the others, but gained the same result. "What have you idiots done!?" She threw the other two aside as well, and she began to pant for her breath. Nightmare Blossom then let out another wicked grin. "Well I know that your power has to be somewhere. It couldn't have just vanished that easily. Once I have your magic, I'll rule Equestria!"

"Don't you mean, we'll rule Equestria?" Discord interjected.

"Ah yes, of course. You know what I meant. I just keep forgetting that we're working together. I was going at this all by myself at first."

"You'll never get away with this Nightmare Blossom!" Cadence lashed out at her.

""I already have. Have you not seen the copious amount of ponies in an endless nightmare? I could begin my rule right now, but I still feel a bit incomplete." She told them. "Speaking of endless nightmare, I can't believe that I'd forgotten about you three." She surrounded Cadence and Princess Celestia with a midnight blue aura, and Luna watched as the two fell to the ground.

"What are you doing? Just stop this!" Luna yelled.

"You know that's not an option." She walked over to Luna and placed a hoof on her forehead. "But for now, just sleep." Luna's vision became blurry, and her eyes slowly closed. Nightmare Blossom then surrounded her hooded cloak with magic, changing it into a black cape laced with a midnight blue. "Now things start to get serious."She let out a laugh, but then stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to one of the stained glass portraits and let out a growl. "Discord!" She called.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me anything about this one!?" She pointed at the picture which showed Twilight as an alicorn.

"Oh, well Twilight can't do anything anyways. She's completely harmless." Nightmare Blossom hit him with a hoof.

"You idiot! She's still a princess nonetheless, and I could use her power. Where's her castle?"

"Her castle?" Discord let out a laugh. "She has no castle at all, only a treehouse in Ponyville." She pushed him out of her way and headed towards the exit of the castle.

"Stay here while I go look for this little princess. Actually…" Nightmare Blossom surrounded Discord in the same magic aura as the princesses and he fell to the floor. "That's your punishment. It's not like I needed your help anyways." She walked out of the castle and closed her eyes to use a teleportation spell. When she opened them, she saw that she was now a couple hoofsteps of a distance away from the small town she guessed was Ponyville. She looked up in the sky and saw that it was sunny above the town, which disgusted her. She did notice that the town was empty, which meant that they were aware of her possible arrival. As she was walking around town she noticed the big treehouse from the corner of her eyes. She grinned and walked over to it. Once she made it to the door, she stopped. She felt no overpowering sensation of magic flowing from inside. _Where could she be?! _Nightmare Blossom then realized that she could use whoever was inside as bait. As she was going to open the door, she felt her hooves begin to shake, and a pounding sensation filled her head. _What's…going on?_ She wondered. She shook it off, and just like that, it was gone. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she felt like now she had no time for any side plans, so she continued her search for Twilight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twilight made her way to the old castle in a matter of seconds thanks to her newly gained magic. She descended and saw that even a simple soft hoofstep caused a crater to form in the ground. "This is almost exactly like how Sasuke's chakra feels." She told herself, remembering the time when she was in the Sharingan user's body. "Maybe I should've just asked him for help with this all…but I'm not supposed to tell anypony about my powers, even my friends." Twilight stepped into the castle and stood in the main room, which was cleared out due to their last visit, which was also when they got sucked into Spike's comic book. Twilight let out a small smile once the memory flowed through her mind. _I've got to control this, especially if I want to make more memories like that one._ She closed her eyes and sat down. She could feel the magic sparking in her wings, which caused her to flinch a bit. _Control it…I need to control it..._ She could feel the magic slowly becoming weaker, her body becoming accustomed to it. She then stood up, and as she did, a beam of magic fired from her horn, blasting a hole through the ceiling of the already damaged castle. Debris began to fall, and Twilight used teleportation magic to move away from it. She opened her eyes to see that she was now on top of a mountain. _Whoa…I'm really far from where I originally was._ She thought. Twilight used the same spell again and found herself back in the main room of the castle.

"Well, well, well, this is where you've been staying, huh?" Twilight turned around and saw that Nightmare Blossom was right behind her. She got into a fighting position and Nightmare Blossom let out a laugh. "We just met and you're willing to fight me?"

"I know who you are, Nightmare Blossom!" Twilight lashed out at her.

"And I know who you are, Twilight Sparkle. I know that you hold the magic of the three princesses, and now I'm going to take that from you if it's the last thing I'll do!" Nightmare charged towards Twilight, her right hoof being covered in a dark blue aura. Twilight quickly sidestepped and fired a beam of magic at her. She landed the hit, but it was just a clone. Twilight then looked up to see the real one and fired a beam over there, but that one was a clone as well. _Where is she?_ Twilight wondered, looking everywhere for her.

"Looking for me?" Twilight looked under her to see Nightmare Blossom, and she hit Twilight with her right hoof, a cut forming under her right eye. Twilight touched the cut, fresh blood now adorning her hoof. "Is that all you got?"

"No! I'll never give up until I defeat you!" Twilight enveloped her right hoof in a purple aura which changed its form into lightning. Twilight charged at her, and Nightmare used magic to create a field in front of her for protection, but Twilight saw it in time and flew into the air. The barrier was all around Nightmare Blossom, so Twilight just had to hope that this hit would at least do some damage. With her newly gained speed, Twilight charged at her and pulled her right hoof back; thrusting it forward once she was close. A shockwave of magic was released, and the old castle was now destroyed. Dust now clouded the scene, and once it faded, Twilight jumped back to her original position. Her breathing was now increased, and she looked at her right hoof. _I learned that one from Sasuke._ She looked towards where Nightmare Blossom was and saw that she was still standing.

"Impressive princess, but you'll need more than that to defeat me!" She began to cough and she saw small drops of blood now adorn the floor of the destroyed castle. The pain from before now came back, and she felt her hooves become weak. _What the hell is this!?_ She wondered as she now felt her vision become blurry. She panted for her breath and looked next to her to see a piece of metal that had fallen from the castle. She brought it over to her and used magic to form a blade. She then infused it with magic as well, a dark aura surrounding it. She rushed towards Twilight, who quickly dodged the slashes from the blade. As she was dodging, she looked for her own piece of steel to even the score. She began to form it into a blade, but as she was looking at it, a slash landed on her left shoulder. She winced in pain, this wound being bigger than the one under her right eye. She used magic to heal herself, but it didn't close the wound, just negated any sort of pain that she might have felt. Twilight then finished forging her blade. It was a purple and light pink rapier, the design and choice of blade resembling Asuna's. _I've seen Kirito and Asuna use their blades before, but I'm not really sure how to use it myself._ She picked the hilt up in her mouth and looked at Nightmare Blossom. Twilight disappeared for a second, and then reappeared behind her, but Nightmare was quick and she turned her head to block the hit with her blade. Twilight jumped back and looked at her.

"Just what do you want!? What's your reason for doing all of this?"

"What's my reason? I should ask you the same thing." Nightmare Blossom dropped her sword and began walking towards Twilight. "What's your reason for trying to stop me?" Twilight got into a fighting stance as she approached. "Oh don't even flatter me with that stance. I'm not going to harm you." Twilight stood up normally, and dropped her rapier.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a threat to the peace in Equestria. I have to stop you. You've already put more than half of the population in an eternal slumber." She answered.

"Precisely. That would be the valid answer coming from anypony trying to oppose me, especially a student of Celestia." She disappeared, and then reappeared behind Twilight, and Twilight stood there, frozen in shock. "But let me ask you something." She told her, her face right next to hers. "How are you sure what I'm doing is out of bad intentions? At the moment, the only role you have now is to take the power of the princesses and fight me. Before that, what did you have? Rolling down a banner is such a big role, I know."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that when I rule Equestria, you'll have a purpose: a purpose that Celestia never gave you. All that talk about waiting for your time to come is just stupid shit that they told you to make you stop complaining. Do you think they really want you to have a purpose?" Nightmare Blossom brought her face closer to Twilight's and placed a hoof on her right cheek. "You've gotten this wound below our right eye because we fought. I'm sure that once we're on the same page you should be fine."

"Have…a purpose?"

"Yes. I know how much you want it." Twilight looked at her. _Does she really think I'll fall for this charade? Before I was Princess Celestia's student, Sunset Shimmer faced the same problem. She took the wrong path towards evil and we helped her. I've done the same thing right after my coronation. Siding with evil is definitely something I don't want happening._ "So, have you thought of your answer?" Twilight looked behind Nightmare and saw her sword. With magic, she brought it blade first towards Nightmare. _I have her right where I want her._ As it neared her, she heard the clashing of metal and saw that the sword was deflected by her own blade that was right next to her. "I gave you the chance, but you've seemed to reject it." She placed her sword on the ground and walked over to the other side of the room to pick up her own.

"I'd never side with you! I know what evil can do to a pony! It's happened to me numerous times, and I won't let it happen again!" Twilight levitated her sword with magic and ran towards Nightmare Blossom. She blocked the hit and stared into Twilight's eyes.

"You'll regret fighting me! I'm stronger than you!" She pushed Twilight away and her sword became covered in a black and purple aura. She swung it towards the ground, sending a shockwave towards Twilight. She watched it move towards her, and she tried pushing it away with her blade. The power in the wave was immense, and Twilight almost lost her footing. She pushed her blade away from her harder until the wave disintegrated once it was thrown off of the floor. Twilight began panting for her breath. She was surprised that she was actually putting up a fight, despite the fact that she wasn't even accustomed to the power that she now had. _I have to think now. With this magic, I can do almost anything. What could I do to stop her right now?_ Twilight thought as she locked her eyes onto Nightmare Blossom. Twilight closed her eyes and surrounded herself with a light pink aura. She opened her eyes and looked behind Nightmare Blossom. From the shadows behind her, a clone of Twilight appeared and with her blade, she placed it across Nightmare Blossom's throat. "So, I see that you've got cloning magic under control, huh princess?"

"It wasn't that hard. With this magic, it's…" Twilight stopped when she felt Nightmare Blossom's blade press against her throat. She looked behind her and saw Nightmare Blossom's own clone of herself. "I see. Well Nightmare Blossom, you still haven't answered my question. Why do you want to rule Equestria so badly?"

"Why do I?" She let out a laugh. "To bring peace to this land. Do you think I like being a figment of somepony's imagination and staying dormant there for most of my life? I may have just been a thought of Princess Luna, but as the years past I grew stronger than a thought. I was like a bird in a cage, a cage of pure darkness. Once Luna reverted back into her normal self, that's all I had, and now that I'm here, I'll make sure not to ever live like that ever again."

"Well maybe if you'd change you could actually live here in peace."

"Oh please, why would I want to live in a world that's unchanged to my liking? Nothing you'll say will make me change my mind, nothing at all!" Nightmare Blossom swung her blade behind her to make the clone vanish, and Twilight did the same. The two disappeared from where they were standing and then reappeared in the middle of their makeshift battlefield, their swords clashing again. "Just give your powers to me, and I'll make sure not to kill you. You're making this harder on both of us."

"I'll never give up! It's my purpose to protect Equestria from you Nightmare Blossom…and I won't stop until I fulfill that duty!" Twilight jumped back and instantly created more copies of herself until there were four more next to her.

"There's no strength in numbers!" Nightmare fired a beam of magic at the ground where they were standing, and it exploded, destroying the clones. From the smoke, Twilight's blade came flying and it nicked Nightmare Blossom on the face. She placed a hoof on the new wound, the fresh blood coating her hoof. "That's the only hit you'll land princess!" She surrounded herself in a midnight blue aura that now formed a barrier around her. Once the smoke faded, Nightmare saw no signs of Twilight. "Come out princess!" From under the rubble, Twilight pressed her body close to the floor. _I've bought myself some time, but I don't even know what to do now. How can I break through that barrier? My blade's on the other side of the room. Guess I'll have to just use magic._ Twilight dug out of the rubble and shook the dirt off of her body. She fired a beam of magic at her shield, and Nightmare Blossom just yawned. "Do you honestly think that you can break this barrier with weak magic like that?" Nightmare ran towards Twilight with her blade in her mouth, and as she was running, she used a spell to slow down Twilight's perception of time. "It ends here, princess." With a slash of her blade, Nightmare created a huge gash across the side of her body. She screamed in pain, the wound being one of the biggest ones she'd ever seen. She began to cry on the floor, a single touch on the injury causing it to sting. Nightmare walked over to Twilight's fallen body and looked at her condescendingly. "I can't believe that the princesses gave you their power. It's pathetic." She hit her body with a hoof. "Well, I'll just take what's rightfully mine now." She surrounded Twilight with a magic aura, but watched as Twilight disappeared. _What?!"_ Nightmare Blossom began to look around, but was too late when she looked up to see Twilight's hoof covered in purple lightning. Her rapier was also adorned in the lightning as well, the blade touching the other side of the barrier. With a final scream, Twilight used all her magic to force both her hoof and her blade through the barrier. The field flashed white, and Twilight was sent flying towards her side of the room until she collided with a wall. She struggled to get up, and once she did, she waited for a response from Nightmare Blossom. The smoke slowly began to fade and Twilight saw her limp body on the floor. _Did I…kill her?_ Twilight waited on her side until she could assure her death.

"It's over Nightmare Blossom! Give up now!" Nightmare Blossom slowly opened her eyes and got up from the floor.

"Did you really…think that you could stop me with a feeble attempt like that?" She responded, and she coughed, blood now covering the floor. _What's happening to me? She didn't defeat me, I know she didn't. I was feeling like this before she landed that powerful sneak attack. No, I know what's going on now. It all makes sense._

"Admit defeat Nightmare Blossom!"

"Never, but…don't worry. I'll leave for now, but I'm not defeated. You'll never defeat me, Twilight Sparkle, never!" With that, Nightmare Blossom disappeared from the old castle grounds and Twilight stood there, alone. She began to pant for her breath, the battle she just was a part of being one of the most intense things in her life. _She didn't fall yet. I used so much magic, and I didn't defeat her. Maybe this isn't a battle I can win._ Twilight made her walk back to Ponyville, the battle being more than enough training for one day. As she walked into town, she passed by Asuna, who was patrolling around town, making sure that everypony was inside.

"Hi Twilight, what…" She watched Twilight run back to her house, and Asuna chased after her. "Twilight, wait!" Twilight heard Asuna, but was just ignoring her. _I know that Princess Celestia told me not to show my friends that I have their magic, but they have to know because I could really use their help for this battle._ Twilight stopped to turn around, and once Asuna saw her, she placed a hoof over her mouth. "Twilight, what happened to you!" She noticed every wound on her body, along with her messed up mane and tail. Asuna used healing magic on her, and she smiled.

"Asuna, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"That's not possible. What happened to you!?"

"I'll tell you now, but you have to get the others to come over to my house as well." Twilight cleared her throat. "Last night, do you remember when the princesses called me over to Canterlot?" Asuna nodded. "Well it was because they needed to tell me that Discord betrayed us and was working with Nightmare Blossom now."

"He did? But I thought you said that you and the others reformed him."

"We did, but he turned on us. That's not the most important part though. With that news, the princesses also gave me all of their magic in order to keep it away from Nightmare Blossom. I went over to the old castle to get used to it, but I ran into Nightmare Blossom. That's where these injuries came from."

"But, you're here. So does that mean you defeated her?"

"I thought I did, but I didn't. She looked injured, but she was still able to fight, I know that for a fact. For some reason she just left and said that we'd meet again."

"Wait, so you have the magic of Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna?" Twilight nodded. "Doesn't it feel…a bit overbearing?"

"It does, but it's for the best." She said. "How does my mane and tail look? They didn't get messed up too badly, did they?"Asuna giggled.

"They both look fine."

"Thanks. So, I guess you wouldn't mind getting the others and meeting me at my house, right?" Asuna nodded. "Asuna, you're amazing." She smiled, and headed over to her house. She opened the door and saw Flash, Sunset, and Spike looking at her in shock.

"Twilight, what—." Twilight raised her hoof to stop Flash Sentry's sentence.

"I'll explain later once Asuna brings everypony here."

* * *

So, how was it? Originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I thought about what the possible chapter count possible could be as a whole, and didn't like the number, so to make there be more chapters, some will be cut short, such as this one. I mean, it stills means the story will be long, but the chapter number will seem bigger. I don't want the final turn only being like, five or six chapters now, would I? Also, good news is that I am not officially on my summer vacation, so chapters should be coming out much quicker. Know that Turn End will definitely be done before my break's over. Anyways, I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far.~Geasswolf Out.


	5. Chapter 4 Preparations

Hello everybody and welcome back to Turn End! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Preparations

_The others arrived at Twilight's house_ twenty minutes later, and like the others, they were surprised and worried when they saw her injuries.

"Twilight, are you sure you're alright?" Rarity asked her.

"I'm fine. I already used some healing magic on myself to lessen the pain."

"So, how'd you get all beat up?" Sasuke wondered.

"I went over to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's old castle to do some training, and I came across Nightmare Blossom." The others gasped in shock.

"Wait, what training were you doing? Was it something about some new abilities that you gained yesterday?" Lelouch asked, and Twilight smiled.

"Of course nothing can be kept away from you Lelouch. Yes, what Lelouch is saying is correct. Last night when I had to go back to Canterlot I was told that Discord is now working with Nightmare Blossom, which is strange since I didn't encounter him during our battle."

"I knew that he'd betray us. It was so obvious!" Rainbow stated.

"A-are you sure that he's working with Nightmare Blossom? I'm sure it's not the case." Fluttershy countered, but as much as the others knew how kind she was, they knew that her opinion was out of manipulated kindness.

"What about your new powers, Twilight?" Kirito reminded her.

"The new power I have gained…is magic from the three princesses. They gave me their magic so that I could keep it away from Nightmare Blossom, but she found me, and we battled."

"Well you're still alive, so that means that you're a match for her." Flash Sentry added.

"I don't think that was the case. I did fight her my hardest, but I know that I'm no match for her. There was…something off about her while we were fighting though."

"Off?" Lelouch tilted his head in question.

"Yes. She seemed to have random times where she would grow weak and she began to cough out blood. From the look that she had, she has no idea what's going on as well."

"Why didn't you tell us about your power when we saw you this morning?" Sunset asked her.

"Princess Celestia told me that I shouldn't tell you ponies, but I changed my mind since I know that this is a battle that I can't fight on my own."

"Aw yeah! Time to kick some bad guy butt! I miss doing that!" Rainbow Dash cheered in excitement.

"Wait Rainbow, I know that I said that I needed help from you ponies, but when it comes to fighting I need Sasuke, Kirito, Lelouch, Flash, and Asuna."

"What? So what're we all supposed to do? Just wait on the sidelines?" Rainbow responded. "Twilight, you need all of us for this fight."

"I'm doing this to protect you girls. Flash is part of the Crystal Empire's guard, Kirito, Asuna, and Sasuke are both amazing fighters, and Lelouch is needed for battle tactics and leadership." Twilight explained. "I know how much you want to fight Rainbow, but I…I don't want to lose any of you in this battle. Please, just once can you listen to me?" Twilight begged, tears beginning to form.

"…Okay, we'll stay here and keep Ponyville safe. I mean, is that okay Twi?" Twilight nodded. "Make sure that you all give the enemy an extra hard time for me then, kay'?" The others nodded, and headed to the train station.

"Twilight, where exactly are we going?" Kirito asked.

"To the Crystal Empire. My brother should be there, and he should have some other guards there as well." Twilight responded. "I'm not sure how big this fight's going to be, but if any of you die, that's blood on my hooves, and I couldn't possibly forgive myself. You five understood why I chose you like I explained back at my house, right?" They nodded. "Good. I'll explain the rest of my plan when we get to the Crystal Empire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I can't believe that I let her escape. She was right there, and I could've taken her power and be done with all of this._ Nightmare Blossom thought as she walked through the streets of Canterlot in the eternal darkness created by her. She struggled walking, her head pounding and her vision becoming blurry. _I have…to get to the castle…_ She tried to use teleportation magic to get there quicker, but when she was about to use it, the pain inside of her became stronger, blood beginning to flow down from her mouth. _If…my thought's correct…then I know…how to fix all of this._ Once she entered the castle, she walked into the throne room to see the fainted bodies of the four that had their magic gone. She began breathing heavily as she walked towards Princess Luna's body. _Yes…your body…is now…mine…_ She slowly placed a hoof on Luna's body and closed her eyes. The pain became even stronger, and she tried her best to suppress a scream. She could feel the pain slowly dissipate as her body began to disappear. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was now in the familiar darkness that she was in for one thousand years.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" Nightmare Blossom turned around and saw Princess Luna in the same weakened state that she was in inside of the castle.

"I'm just here to see how my 'friend' is doing. Look at you, you're as pathetic as when I came back to you in your dreams. I'm here to take what's mine, Luna." She walked over to her, and Luna struggled to get back up. She saw that her hooves were tied to the ground with dark vines, a sign that showed her weakness.

"No, please, stop!"

"Nothing you say can stop me, Luna…nothing!" She placed a hoof on Luna's head and she fainted. Nightmare Blossom then watched as Luna slowly began to fade away. She let out a grin, and then closed her eyes.

When she came to, Luna opened her eyes. She stood up from the castle floor, and saw the bodies of Discord, Princess Cadence, and Princess Celestia. From the ground, Princess Celestia slowly opened her eyes.

"L-Luna, you're okay. Thank goodness." She gasped once she looked at her sister. Her eyes were now a dark grayish purple. "Luna, w-what's happened to…" She stopped speaking once she was surrounded with a midnight blue aura and fainted. Luna let out a grin and walked over to a nearby mirror. She looked at her dark raspberry eyes and smiled. _Thank you Luna, you're body's durable enough for all of this power._ She used magic to fix her mane as well, straightening it out down the right side of her face and forming the rest into a bun. Nightmare Blossom walked down the hall until she saw one of Princess Celestia's royal guards.

"Princess Luna, it's good to see that you're…" Nightmare Blossom pulled him close with magic.

"Group all of the other royal guards together in the main hall of the castle." Her voice sounded like Luna's, but it also had her own voice as an echo to it.

"Y-yes, your majesty." The guard walked away to perform his given duty and she waited at the exit of the castle. She waited for about ten minutes before all of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's guards were standing right in front of her.

"It's great to see that you're all here."

"Your majesty, what can we do for you?" One of Luna's guards asked.

"Well you can all start by becoming my slaves!" She surrounded the area with a magic aura, and each one of the guards fell to the floor. She then watched as they began to transform. Their armor began to become black, and then was adorned with a dark blue outline. Their coats changed as well, turning into a dark gray, and their eyes took on a dark raspberry color, much like hers. Once the transformation was complete, each one of the guards bowed down. "Excellent, now, you there!" She pointed to one of the Pegasi guards and he walked over to her. "I need you to go to the old castle and look for Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes, my lord!" He flew out of the castle and Nightmare Blossom looked at the soldiers at her disposal. _Perfect. With all these guards as my slaves, there's no way that I'll miss catching Twilight Sparkle!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The six arrived at the Crystal Empire in forty minutes and ran towards the castle. As they were running, Shining Armor and the others guards saw them and they ran back into the castle to meet with them. They met at the throne room and Twilight gave his brother a hug.

"Twily, is everything okay? What happened to you?"

"Yesterday, the princesses gave me their magic in order to keep it hidden from Nightmare Blossom, but she found out and I fought her. Right now I don't know where she is, but I came here to get help from you and the other guards." She explained.

"Wow, I never thought I'd do this, but…" Shining Armor bowed his head. "We're all in your command, Princess Twilight." She smiled.

"Great. I need to set up a plan to attack Nightmare Blossom. From our last battle, she seemed fine, but something was wrong with her. It wasn't my doing either, but I know that I can't defeat her on my own."

"Okay, so what did you have planned?" Her brother asked.

"I wanted to create an army of some sorts. I'm going to be the leader, while Lelouch is going to be the main strategist that is also going into the front lines. Is that okay with you, Lelouch?"

"Yes, you're majesty." He responded. "If I could suggest making each one of us lead our own group of soldiers while you tell us what to do with some sort of telepathic magic."

"Well you are the only one here with the best experience in tactical warfare, so I have faith in that."

"I know that you do, but like I said, your job is to tell us where to go and what to do. You're our leader after all."

"And if a king doesn't lead, then how does he expect his subordinates to follow?" Twilight told him, and Lelouch smiled, that saying being one straight from him. "Alright, let's see here…" Twilight looked at the guards that were at her disposal. There were at least thirty of them, all evenly divided into each race of pony. "I need more than half of the Pegasi to team up with Kirito and be our air unit. Flash, you go with Kirito as well. When the time comes, you'll both divide into smaller units, okay?" Flash and Kirito both nodded in agreement. "Asuna, you'll take more than half of the Unicorn soldiers as well and you'll be teamed up with my brother. I don't want you to divide like the Pegasi. I need you to be one of our last lines of defense if necessary, so you'll exit the front lines at my command. Sasuke, you'll be on your own for the beginning, and I'll slowly start sending the Earth Ponies behind you once you create an opening. Kirito and Flash's units will assist you when needed."

"Seems fair. I won't let you down." Twilight then looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, I need you to stay in the back line. You'll take one of each guard. You won't be fighting as much as the others, which is why I'm doing this. If anything, you'll stop Nightmare Blossom with your Geass if she breaks through, which I doubt will happen."

"What if she can't be controlled by Geass? Then what?" Lelouch asked.

"Then fall back…um…" Lelouch saw that Twilight was confused on what to do next.

"Why don't the remaining soldiers and I stay with you until we're needed? Your plan sounds good, Twilight, and I'll be here helping if you need it."

"Oh, okay then. Did everypony get that?" They nodded.

"Wait, this is all just to attack one pony? Is she really that much of a problem?" Kirito asked.

"She may be. Even so, I've seen a single unit wipe out what felt like a whole army countless times." Lelouch told him. "Twi…I mean, Princess Twilight, when do we embark to the battlefield?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where the fight's going to take place. This is all just a plan I have for possible future reference." Twilight walked out to the balcony and looked at the sinister dark sky in the distance. _I hope that the girls in Ponyville are safe._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, I guess we just stay here and make sure that everypony stays inside." Sunset stated. In the past hour, they didn't really do anything else other than talk with each other.

"This is so stupid! Why do we have to stay here and just make sure that everypony's safe? Nightmare Blossom's just one pony after all." Although Rainbow agreed with Twilight's request, it didn't stop her from complaining. "Can we at least go outside? If we're going to do our job right, we shouldn't just be sitting here."

"I guess that does make more sense." Applejack agreed and the others followed her outside. "Other than the dark sky above Canterlot, everything looks fine." Next to her, Applejack saw Rarity pacing back and forth. "Rarity, are you all right?"

"Of course not! I'm worried about the others, especially Lelouch. You saw how beat up Twilight was. I just…don't want them getting hurt."

"I know that Lelouch is your boyfriend Rarity, but he's immortal, remember? He has his father's code." Sunset reminded her.

"She's right y'know. C'mon Rarity, it's like Sunset's actually Lelouch's marefriend now." Rainbow teased, and the two blushed.

"It's not like that!" Sunset responded.

"Well I'm sorry for forgetting. It's not every day you have a boyfriend that can't die." She said. From afar, they saw an explosion that came from the direction of the old castle. "Did you all see that!?"

"We should go check it out!" Pinkie ran towards the direction of the explosion, but Applejack stopped her.

"Now hold on! We're supposed to keep everypony inside."

"We were just inside the house for an hour and from the looks of it nopony walked outside. I'm sure we can look." Rainbow answered, and flew towards the old castle.

"Rainbow!" Applejack called out. "I guess we have no other choice now." The others nodded, and ran to chase after Rainbow Dash.

They all reached the old castle in twenty minutes and they looked at it all in shock, not because of the destruction from Twilight and Nightmare Blossom's battle there, but because the whole thing was obliterated.

"It's…as if nothing was there before." Fluttershy said, fear in her voice.

"Who in the name of Celestia could have done this?" Rarity wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? It was Nightmare Blossom! There are only two ponies in Equestria who have that sort of power. Twilight's doing something with the others who knows where, so Nightmare Blossom did this." They saw another explosion come from Ponyville, and the others let out gasps of shock. "C'mon!"

They ran back to Ponyville and saw that Twilight's house now suffered the same fate as the old castle did. They saw no remnants of books at all. Fluttershy began to cry, while the others just looked at, still in shock.

"You six!" They heard a voice call them and saw an armored Pegasus. His coat was a dark gray and his armor was black adorned with some blue. "Do you know where Twilight Sparkle is? If you tell me now, nopony will get hurt."

"We don't know where she is, and even if we did, we wouldn't tell you! You're obviously an accomplice to whoever caused this explosion and the other one at the old castle." Rainbow told him.

"You six seem like the type of ponies that would get in master Nightmare Blossom's way. I can't do anything now, but Nightmare Blossom can. Be lucky that you're safe for now." The Pegasus flew away, and they all just looked at each other.

"So, he's with Nightmare Blossom, huh?" As Rainbow was about to fly, she was stopped with magic from Sunset Shimmer.

"Rainbow, now that's just suicidal! We don't even know how many ponies she has at her disposal!" Sunset scolded her. "I wish we could go tell Twilight about this, but we don't even have any idea where she went. She probably didn't tell us so that we wouldn't follow her."

"That Twilight…I guess she did think our safety through then, huh?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over in Canterlot, Nightmare Blossom sat down on her newly crafted black throne. She looked at all of her guards and smiled. _There's no way that I'm going to lose to Twilight now. The only thing is that I don't even know where she is._ She watched one of her Pegasus guards fly back into the castle and approach her. He bowed his head before he spoke.

"Princess, after your destruction of Twilight Sparkle's house, I camped out like you requested."

"Yes?"

"I found six mares standing in front of it. They said that they had no idea where Twilight was, but I think that it's all just a lie." _Six mares? They're possibly friends of hers. I could use them to finish this all early, but what's the fun in that? They'll be my last resort._ _But I don't even know where she is!_ She stomped a hoof on the ground and growled in anger. _How can I find out where she is? There has to be some way…_ _I got it!_ Feeling dumb, Nightmare Blossom hit herself in the head softly with a hoof and let out a laugh. She closed her eyes and she began to feel an immense amount of magic coming from behind her and she looked outside. She looked towards the north where the mountains were and she smiled _She's in the Crystal Empire, huh? The clearing outside of it is a perfect spot for our battle to commence._ "Your majesty?"

"I want you to fly over to the Crystal Empire for some reconnaissance. I need you to see if Twilight Sparkle is there and what's going on there as well. Report back to me with that information. Now go!" He bowed his head and flew towards the Crystal Empire. _Prepare yourself Twilight Sparkle, because this is going to be a fight that you're destined to lose!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Over at the Crystal Empire, Twilight and the others were talking about different battle strategies that they could use for the possible upcoming battle.

"So, I guess now we just wait for something to happen now?" Flash wondered.

"That's all we can do. We could take the battle to her, but I don't know where she went after our fight." Twilight told her. "Flash, could you go get my brother and the others? I need to tell you all something." He nodded, and in a minute, he brought Shining Armor, Asuna, Kirito, Sasuke, and Lelouch into the throne room. "I wanted to wish you all good luck out there, and I also wanted to give you all something as well." Twilight surrounded Kirito, Asuna, Sasuke, and Lelouch in a magic aura and once it disappeared, the four of them had distinct pieces of armor on. Kirito's was black and adorned with white, Asuna's was white and adorned with red, Sasuke's was black and red, and Lelouch's was black with a gold outlining. "You all should now be protected when the battle comes. I also wanted to name you each as a knight fighting for justice in Equestria. Flash, you're my Knight of One, Shining Armor, you're my Knight of Two, Asuna, my Knight of Three, Sasuke, my Knight of Four, and Kirito, my Knight of Five." Twilight looked at Lelouch. "Lelouch, I'm sure you know which knight you are to me."

"Yes, but say it anyways." He told her with a smile.

"Lelouch, you're my Knight of Zero. As if taking the role of naming you as knights wasn't taking enough from your book." Twilight told him with a smile. "Anyways, again, when the battle comes, I wish you all luck, and make sure to come back alive for me."

"Yes, your majesty." The six of them said, and Twilight blushed a bit. They all walked out of the throne room, and onto the balcony. As they walked out, one of the guards walked over to Twilight. "Yes?"

"Princess Twilight, unidentified flying Pegasus flying north." The guard, a female Pegasus told her. The others all looked and saw the Pegasus begin to fly away.

"Kirito, Flash, do you think that one of you could go catch that Pegasus?" The two nodded and flew into the air. "Try to go on both sides!" The two immediately split up and flew towards the Pegasus. He tried flying away as fast as he could, but Kirito flew faster and grabbed him by his tail.

"Flash, a little help here?" He said, his voice muffled. Once Flash flew over, the two held his wings in place and flew back to where the others were. They tossed him on the ground and then surrounded him.

"Who are you? Do you work for Nightmare Blossom?" Twilight asked him, her voice commanding.

"I'll never tell you!" He yelled.

"I guess it is kinda obvious that he does work for her." Flash said, and Twilight glared at him. "Not that I'm saying that you're dumb Twilight, really!"

"Where is she now?"

"If I wouldn't answer your last question, why would I answer this one?" Twilight looked at Lelouch and nodded her head. Lelouch walked in front of the pony and moved a hoof over his left eye.

"You will answer any question I ask you." He commanded, his Geass connecting. His pupil was now outlined in red, and he nodded in agreement. "Now, where's Nightmare Blossom?"

"She's in Canterlot in the Princess' castle."

"You were sent here to spy on us, correct?" The pony nodded. "You're also a guard for her as well, so there are more of you, right?"

"Yes. There are many of us, and we all obey Nightmare Blossom's every command."

"So there will be a small war then. That is all, now go back to Nightmare Blossom, and make sure to tell her that we're waiting." The Pegasus nodded and flew back to Canterlot. "Twilight, it was an excellent move to create this small army. I'm guessing that you're calling it the Black Knights as well?" Lelouch joked, and Twilight smiled.

"Of course not. I didn't think of a name. I mean, it isn't that important, is it?"

"Not really. All that matters is that we're prepared for what's to come." Twilight nodded, and looked at the ponies that would go into battle for her.

"Alright everypony, get into your designated groups like we planned. The battle's on the horizon, and we'll be fighting in on the clearing in front of the Crystal Empire. If anypony's cowering in fear, then feel free to leave now. I'll hold no grudge towards you. The enemy we'll be fighting will be tough, and I'm not even sure if we can defeat her, but I'm sure that together, we'll be able to stop her and bring peace and harmony back to all of Equestria!"

"Yes, your majesty!" They all chanted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where have you been? Oh why does it matter? Did you get all of the information that I asked for?" Nightmare Blossom asked her subordinate Pegasus.

"Yes. Princess Twilight is at the Crystal Empire like you assumed, and she has an army waiting for us as well." Nightmare Blossom smiled. _An army? At least I know that this'll be fun._

"Thank you. Now join the others." The Pegasus walked over to the other guards and Nightmare Blossom stood up. "Listen up my loyal guards! Princess Twilight appears to have an army waiting for us, which means that we'll be having a bit more fun than intended. Remember, our goal is to bring Princess Twilight to me alive. Destroy anypony else that gets in the way! This is the battle that may decide whether Equestria falls into the hooves of justice, or the hooves of evil! We leave now!"

"Yes, your highness!"

"Perfect. Now this'll be a battle that you can't give up in. I won't accept any quitters. If you decide to quit now, I'll dispose of you myself." _Oh what am I saying? I put them under a spell to make them my servants. They can't make choices for themselves._ "I hope that you're all prepared, and remember, our goal is Princess Twilight Sparkle." She surrounded them all and herself in a midnight blue aura and in a few seconds, they were teleported out of the castle and onto the designated clearing near the Crystal Empire. _With this victory I'll have all of the power I need along with the Crystal Empire. _ She looked up at the sky and shot a beam of magic towards it. In a matter of seconds, the sky turned gray, and she smiled, the battlefield now being complete. "Guards! Get into position!" The soldiers grouped together and Nightmare Blossom grinned. "Come on out Twilight Sparkle! We're waiting!"

* * *

So, how was it? I've been thinking about leaving out the beginning A/N because I'm starting to repeat myself. w Well anyways, I hope that you're all enjoying the story so far, and I hope that you keep reading until the very end. Now I'm just curious as to how many of you actually have read from Turn 1 to now. If you have, then I thank you for your support, but if not, it's okay, and you probably should get to every story, except maybe Turn 8 if you don't like M rated stuff. Either way, you readers are all awesome, and without you, I might not have typed this much, so thank you. =^w^= ~Geasswolf/MLP_Lelouch out.


	6. Chapter 5 Battle for Equestria:Stage One

Hi everyone, and welcome back to Turn End. I apologize for the slow update, but don't worry, I'll try my best to update more often, and type when I'm able to. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle for Equestria: Stage One

_"__Come on out Twilight _Sparkle! We're waiting!" Twilight looked out towards the clearing of the Crystal Empire and saw that the enemy was already there. _This is it. We have to defeat Nightmare Blossom!_ Twilight turned around to face her soldiers.

"Okay, Nightmare Blossom's here now. Do you all remember the strategy?" They all nodded. "Excellent. Now fight with all your heart. This may be the battle that determines the fate of Equestria." Twilight closed her eyes and surrounded her troops with a magic aura. "I'll be able to tell you the plans telepathically. Now go!"

"Yes, princess!" Twilight looked over at Sasuke.

"Good luck, Sasuke. I know that you'll do well." He nodded and headed out towards the clearing. "I don't know if that was the right thing to do. Sure he's the strongest, but I'm not sure if we should've saved him for later on." Twilight said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Lelouch assured her.

"I hope you're right."

Out in the clearing, Nightmare Blossom and her troops watched as a single pony with black and red armor approached them. Each of them laughed, and then calmed down a few seconds later.

"I didn't take Princess Twilight as a joker. Is she really going to send one pony at us? You three! Finish him off quickly." She told one of each race of her troops. The three began heading towards the pony and he just seemed to stand there, wanting the battle to be brought to him. _Underestimating me, huh? That's their first mistake._ When the three ran towards the pony, they watched as he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" The Pegasus solider wondered, and out of nowhere, he felt his body plummet to the ground, the sensation of electricity traveling through his body before he lost consciousness. They saw that the pony now stood on their fallen comrade's body and he glared at them with red eyes.

"Now, which one of you is next?" The two began backing up, and the pony took a deep breath before exhaling, sending out a huge fireball after the two. They now began running, but it was inevitable. The flames consumed them, and their bodies lied lifeless on the ground, scarred and burned. The clearing was now empty of any battle, and Nightmare Blossom took the opportunity to talk to the enemy telepathically.

_You there! What's your name?_ The pony looked up and let out a gasp of shock.

_That voice…Princess…Luna? You look different._ He responded, using his Sharingan to see her from the great distance away due to her immense magic power inside of her.

_So you know who Luna is then. Well then you should know who I am then._

_You're Nightmare Blossom._

_That is correct. Now I won't ask again: What's your name?_

_I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Well I'll make sure that I write that on your grave when you die._ "Now, after him!" Nightmare Blossom sent all of her soldiers towards Sasuke, and he looked at them all in pity. He watched as they all ran towards him and he widened his left eye, causing the black flames from Amaterasu to form a wall in front of him, stopping the enemy. Blood began to run down his left eye due to the strain he was putting from using his jutsu, but he held it for a bit longer.

_Sasuke, how is everything out there?_ He heard Twilight's voice in his head.

_Everything's fine. She sent her whole army after me, but I'm holding them off with Amaterasu._ _I should tell you that Nightmare Blossom is also in possession of Princess Luna's body and is using it now. I'm not sure why though._

_What?! Alright Sasuke, I'm sending in Kirito and Flash's unit to assist you, along with some more soldiers to help you._ Sasuke released the Amaterasu flames and stood still, recovering from the drawback of one of his strongest jutsus. He watched as the flames slowly died out and saw the enemy troops staring at him, fear in their eyes.

"He's weakened from that last magic spell. Let's get him now!" One of the Unicorns used magic to hold Sasuke in place, while three earth ponies ran towards him to land a few blows, while three Pegasi did the same but in the air. He broke free from the magic hold with ease and jumped away from the ponies trying to attack him.

"Just go back to Nightmare Blossom now. She's probably the only real match against me."

"Never! We vowed to follow all of her orders!" One of the Earth Ponies told him.

"Suit yourself then, because this battle's going to be over quicker once my reinforcements arrive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the Crystal Empire, Twilight told the group about the discovery of Nightmare Blossom taking control of Princess Luna's body.

"Wait, how can we defeat her now? We can't kill her." Kirito said.

"Right, which is why we'll weaken her and try to take her into custody. That way, I can find a spell to use that can release all the magic she stole back into Equestria." Twilight explained. "Alright Kirito and Flash, you're both up. Go out there and assist Sasuke in any way possible. I also need five other ponies to go out as well to back up Sasuke." Once the groups were ready to disembark, Flash walked over to Twilight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Make sure you come back alive, okay?" Flash nodded, and he and the others set out to aid in the battle.

"I wish Kirito did the same, but he just left to fight." Asuna told her with a sigh. "But he was always a fighter, so I'm fine with it." She added. "Twilight, are you worried about the others in Ponyville? I think we should've brought them with us so that they could at least be closer to us."

"I know, but they're in charge of keeping Ponyville safe." _Asuna's right, I should've brought them with us. Even so, Nightmare Blossom's here, so they should be fine in theory._ The two heard somepony walking over to them and saw that it was Shining Armor.

"Hi you two. Twilight, do you mind if I talk with Asuna for a bit?"

"Of course." Shining walked over to a vacant area, and Asuna followed him.

"Shining Armor, is something wrong?" Asuna asked, her voice filled with concern.

"No, everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be keeping my eye on you and protecting you whenever it's necessary. I don't want you getting hurt. I know that it may sound like I'm underestimating you since you're a girl, but that's not the case. I'm just doing what I…" Asuna placed a hoof on him.

"Shining, its okay, I understand. You're just like me. I always want to protect anyone from danger, so I get where you're coming from. Just know that I'll be doing the same with you, okay?" He nodded.

"Thanks. So…Kirito seems like he's going to do fine. Are you worried about him at all?"

"Well I mean, I am, but at the same time, not really. If he was going up against Nightmare Blossom by himself, then yes, I'd be very worried. He's known to be a bit headstrong sometimes." Once Asuna said that, worry began to fill her mind. "I hope that Flash and the other soldiers will be able to keep him calm if he even thinks about going towards Nightmare Blossom."

"I'm sure they will. I've trained them all well, so they should be fine." Shining assured her.

In the throne room, Twilight sat down, thinking about how she was leading. _I asked for a purpose, but not this big of one. I really hope that I'm leading correctly._ She watched as Lelouch came walking over to her. "Lelouch, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm just here to check on you. You look a bit stressed about all of this."

"Why wouldn't I be? We need to defeat Nightmare Blossom in order to save the princesses. I'm just hoping that I'm distributing the troops correctly."

"I think that you're doing good so far. By the way, how did Sasuke sound like when you talked to him?"

"He sounded tired, but it was because he used Amaterasu. I'm not sure if that means that the enemy's strong, or if he was just using it for some reason."

"I think that we have nothing to really worry about. You have four ponies that aren't from this world at your disposal, and each of them has some special skill. The others are just ponies from this world. The only danger I really see here is the Unicorn soldiers using powerful magic."

"You're right. Actually, I feel pretty confident now that you brought that fact up. So the only real problem here would be Nightmare Blossom then, huh?" He nodded. "Thanks Lelouch, I don't really know what I'd do without you here."

"No problem. Just needed your head to be focused with the problem at hoof."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_How is he still alive? I sent more than half of my army at him and yet he's still standing._ Nightmare Blossom thought, rage traveling through her mind. _Still, I wasn't dumb enough to use my better soldiers. They're waiting here with me. The only problem is that if one of Princess Twilight's units can do that much damage, then I'm not sure how long we'll last when the rest of the army comes._ Nightmare Blossom then let out a gasp, and grinned. _That would also mean that they probably hold as much power as Sasuke does down there. I need to make sure that I keep them conscious so that I can take even more magic from them! With that, even Princess Twilight won't stand a chance!_

"My queen, the Magic Battalion is armed and ready for battle."

"Excellent. How about our Flight Squadron and our Earth Forces?"

"They'll be ready when the time arises."

"Perfect, thank you for informing me, Nightmare Spark." The Unicorn bowed his head before leaving her presence. _Each one of those units only consists of five ponies, but I've used my magic to give them extraordinary properties. Sasuke may seem like a problem to the soldiers on the field now, but soon he'll be the one with the problem._

On the clearing, Nightmare Blossom's soldiers continued the fight against the pony in black armor. The fight had been going on for about thirty minutes so far. They tried plenty of combat tactics, but they couldn't land a hit on him, whereas they all fell to the ground with ease. They did however, notice that he was getting fatigued and his attacks came at a slower pace, and were more physical than whatever type of magic he had.

"Quick, now's our chance." Like before, four of the Unicorns used magic to hold Sasuke in place, but he still broke out of the hold, but at a slower pace than before.

"He's getting tired. We've lost soldiers, but they've bought us the opportunity to take him on." One Earth Pony said to his comrades. "I think we can get in close now. Let's get him on all sides!" Four Earth Ponies broke away from the group and split up so that they were surrounding Sasuke. They charged straight at him, but then quickly stopped as the black flames from before surrounded him.

_I've been using my jutsus carelessly. I'm a bit exhausted now, and even more since I just used my Amaterasu._ Sasuke told himself while he thought in his shell of flames.

"I've got you now!" Sasuke quickly looked up and saw a Pegasus fly into the barrier he made. He didn't close the top of it since he wanted to save some chakra and ease the strain in his left eye. _Dammit!_ He thought as the flames surrounding him now went away once he body was forced to the ground. Sasuke looked up to see the enemy forces surrounding him.

"What? You're just going to stare at me?" He told them, trying to get up.

"Well you have been defeated. So much for your reinforcements." Sasuke suddenly felt the weight move off of his back and he quickly got up and backed away.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke looked to his side to see a white female Unicorn with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for the back-up."

"It's no problem. You should go back to the castle and rest. We'll take it from here." She told him. She wasn't like the other mares; she had a serious tone in her voice, much like his own. Sasuke just found it a bit surprising. He looked around her and saw four other ponies.

"Is this all the back-up that you have?"

"Sasuke, up here!" He looked up to see Kirito's group above. "Flash went east to try and avert some of the attention from here. Don't worry; we got this part covered for you." Sasuke gave him a nod of thanks, and headed back to the Crystal Empire to rest.

_Kirito, how's Sasuke doing?_ Twilight asked telepathically.

_He's fine. He almost got caught only due to fighting for too long. He's en route to the castle for some rest._

_Okay, make sure to stay safe out there._

_Will do._ Kirito touched down to the ground and drew his sword out. "Okay, I need the Pegasi to stay in the air for aerial combat. The other ponies and I will deal with the ones on the ground, and we'll assist each other when we can." The two Pegasi from the back-up unit joined Kirito's unit in the sky and Kirito and the others watched as the enemy's flight unit now went into the air as well.

"Who are you? One of Princess Twilight's commanding officers?" One of the enemy forces asked him.

"I guess you could say that." Out of nowhere, Kirito lunged towards the pony and with a single slash of his sword, he broke his armor, and a gash formed on the side of his body and he fell to the ground. He then jumped back to his soldiers. "Now are we just going to talk, or are you all actually going to put up a fight?" The other ponies, even Kirito's own allies, stared at the scene in horror.

"Now you're just asking for trouble!" Kirito watched as one of the Unicorns shot out an electrical beam at him, and he deflected it with his sword, but he did feel some of the current touch him, but he shook it off. "Everypony, forget about the other ponies, just concentrate on the pony in the black and white armor! You too flight unit!"

"Taking out the strongest solider? I classic tactic, but it's the wrong one to use against me. Everyone, just attack when you see an opening, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"Great." Kirito stepped back and opened his wings before jetting towards the enemy troops. They quickly sidestepped, and as he was flying, the Unicorns all began shooting various magic bolts at him. He swerved quickly to dodge them and then flew upwards and made a U-turn. The Pegasi units now joined him in the air and tried to slow him down, but he slashed some of them with his sword, which took them down from the air. They did manage to injure him a bit with armor of their own, there hooves being sharply plated. He then flew over where his soldiers were and gained more altitude. With his sword, Kirito flew at full speed downwards into the enemy unit. Once he was close enough, he swung his blade, a blue wave following the swing. It pierced the earth below and created a horizontal crater on the ground. He began panting for his breath and saw that despite that skill, none of the ponies were injured by it. _What? That's not possible. There's a gash in the earth!_

"Nice try, but magic is something that we can use, even to create a barrier."

"I can…see that." _I probably should've predicted that. I did take out some of the Pegasi though while setting all of that up._ While he was standing there, bolts of magic still came flying towards him, almost as if using a protective barrier did nothing to their magic consumption. He began quickly evading them, and during that, a light green field formed below him. He knew that this was what happened when a healing ability was used on a character in SAO, so he knew that one of his troops was healing him. He looked back to see a light pink Unicorn in white armor had the same colored aura around her horn. Once he jumped back to his forces, he gave her a nod of thanks. "Okay, the Unicorns are their only real threat here, so we have to dispose of them first. I'm going to go in head-on, and you'll all need to back me up with your own healing spell and shields. If any of you are getting attacked, switch it so that you all help each other. I don't mind getting a few scratches."

"Alright then. C'mon everypony, let's finish this!" An overzealous Pegasus with a short red mane, light orange coat, and yellow eyes by the name of Flame Wing chanted. Kirito wasn't able to hear the names of most of his troops, but he knew Flame Wing's since he almost reminded him of Klein, mostly due to his mane.

"Flame Wing, calm down. Geez you can be an idiot sometimes." His sister, Flare, told him as she took to the skies with him and the other Pegasi. She had golden yellow eyes, a medium length orange mane with yellow streaks to it, and a light reddish-orange coat under her Crystal Empire armor. Kirito wasted no time in charging forward towards the Unicorns. He saw the transparent wavy barrier around him and he began to take out Unicorn units as quickly as he could. He saw that the barrier was about to break from time to time, but it then got replenished. Kirito burst through the enemy ponies and saw that there was one standing behind them all, and his horn began to glow. He quickly flew towards him, and right as Kirito was a few hoofsteps away, he saw the barrier around him disappear, and the magic beam fired directly at him. He tried pushing it away with his sword, but it quickly consumed him. The beam faded, and Kirito's body rolled on the ground and his blade slid out of his grasp and landed hoofsteps away.

"Kirito!" Flame Wing called out, and flew over to him. "Hey, are you alright?" Kirito slowly struggled to get up and once he did, he felt his armor begin to crack.

"I'm…fine. That was a strong magic beam, but I'm still here." As he was going to grab his sword, he saw the same Unicorn that shot the beam charging up another shot, and it was aimed at Flame Wing. He saw it go off, but since Flame Wing was watching him, he had no idea that it was coming. Kirito sprinted in front of the beam and once Flame Wing saw it, he looked at Kirito in shock. "What're you just standing there for? Get outta the way!" He commanded, holding the beam back with his front hooves. The other ponies watched Kirito and quickly used any healing and shield magic that they could, and the other enemy troops took it as the chance to strike, but the Earth Ponies and Pegasi did their best to stop them. Once the beam faded, Kirito began to pant for his break. At the moment, every step he took towards retrieving his sword hurt, but he could withstand it. Once he picked it up, he heard his armor crack, and it all fell to the ground, revealing his grey coat.

"Kirito!" The light pink Unicorn from before ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. All of your shields and healing helped, but they've done something that they'll regret." He told her. "Just stay with the others and make sure they're all healed. I won't need any shields or barriers, but when you see me crucially injured, that's your cue to do so, okay?"

"Um…yes sir!" She walked back to the group and Kirito let out a cough. _With a dirty move like that, I guess I'll do the same._ He looked over at the Unicorn in the back lines, and he was laughing. _Starting with him._ He looked at him and began his charge, forgetting about any pain. Other Unicorns in the back line began shooting at him, but once they fired, they noticed that he disappeared.

"What? Where'd he go?" They looked all around. He wasn't in the skies, or behind them. Out of nowhere, Kirito appeared in front of him, pulled his hoof back, and punched him in the face, sending him flying back hoofsteps away. He disappeared again, and quickly reappeared behind the other three Unicorns and performed a Horizontal Slash, injuring them so that they were unfit for battle.

"Look at him go…" Flare said in surprise. Kirito easily turned invisible again and reappeared to perform the same stunt he did to the other Unicorns, gaining no new scratches at all. Once he saw that his blade and his right hoof added insult to injury, he went invisible again and went back with his soldiers. "How did you…do that?"

"In SAO, there was a skill called Hiding. I had it at least ninety-five percent maxed out, and because of that I'm able to disappear and reappear at will." He told them.

"But…why didn't you just do that before?" She replied.

"Because I didn't want to show them it unless it became crucial." He looked at the enemy units, which was now just Pegasi and Earth Ponies, and saw that they were cowering in fear. "I'm sure that you all can deal with them now. I think I'll rest a little bit and join in when you all need me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over in the east side of the clearing, Flash Sentry and his group of Pegasi soldiers stood on the ground, waiting for any form of resistance coming towards them. They were too far from where Kirito was, but they did notice a big explosion from the west, which worried him. _I really hope Kirito and the others are alright._ He then looked forward and saw from afar what seemed to be Nightmare Blossom, but there weren't many soldiers around as well. _It's probably just because of how far away we are from her. There's got to be more._

"Flash Sentry, sir!" He looked behind him at one of his troops.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, sir, I was just going to say that we haven't received any form of resistance from enemy forces. Should we keep moving forward?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should go check on Kirito's group first. We've been here for roughly thirty minutes and there has been no sign of enemy troops. If they're doing fine, we'll come back here and begin moving forward, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Flash Sentry's brigade flew into the air and went west to see how Kirito's group was doing. It took them ten minutes to fly there, and they saw that for the most part, the soldiers were all still fighting, Kirito's side winning. He looked behind the back line and saw that Kirito was sitting on a nearby rock. He noticed that his armor was completely gone and flew over to him. Kirito looked up to talk with him.

"Hey Flash. What're you doing here?"

"My troops and I had no sort of resistance from the east, so we went over here to see how you're doing. By the way, what happened to your armor?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"I protected one of my subordinates from some sort of magic blast just after I was hit with one head-on, and it broke." He explained. "But I took matters in my own hooves and showed them the cost of doing that. That's why there's no enemy Unicorns anymore."

"Oh, so can my group keep approaching Nightmare Blossom?"

"Sure, just be careful."

"Okay." Flash looked back at his soldiers. "Alright, let's get moving!" He commanded, and they flew back east to where they originally were posted. Once there, they made their advance forward.

Over at Nightmare Blossom's camp, she sat down and let out a growl of anger. _There's no way that they can be this strong. I'll give Twilight Sparkle props for her commanding officers, but they're no match for the three reserves I have for them._ As she was thinking, one of the members of the Flight Squadron walked up to her.

"Princess, one of Princess Twilight's units are approaching this way. They appear to be a flight oriented one."

"Good. Shadow Wing, you and the rest of the Flight Squadron go up against them and stop their advance, and if you can, kill them." She nodded her head.

"Yes, your majesty." Shadow Wing walked over to the other four members of her group. "Let's get going. We have to stop that group from advancing." The other four Pegasi, all stallions, nodded and flew right next to her towards the enemy Pegasi. With their speed, they arrived and stood in front of them in a few minutes. "Halt. You won't take one more hoofstep forward."

"I'm sorry, but my group and I are going to have to violate that rule, even if it means going through you five." Flash Sentry told her.

"Ha, you may be cute, but I'll have no trouble in killing you." Shadow Wing responded as she flew forward at a speed almost comparable to Rainbow Dash's and bumped helmets with him. He tried flying forward to counter her, and she hit his face with the tip of one of her wings before backing away. Flash winced a bit, a cut formed on his cheek due to the sharp tipped wing that just hit him. Flash saw that the two were now just fighting alone, while the others fought as well.

"You're pretty fast. I guess I was wrong thinking that I'd have to go easy on you." He flew towards her and began to throw various blows at her, but Shadow Wing was quick, and with every dodge she did, she'd counter as well and land hits on Flash Sentry's face. He began to pant for his breath once he touched the ground again, and Shadow Wing just blew a strand of her silver mane away from between her face.

"If this is all you've got, then you should just go back. Out of everything you just tried to do, you ended up hurting yourself in the long run."

"I know, but I won't give up that easily." He told her, flying towards her in the same fashion he did just moments ago.

"This again? Please, it won't work." Once he got close to her, he flew up in the air and watched as she followed him. The two met in the air, and Flash just flew in place. "Fine, I guess I'll make the first move now." At the same speed as before, Shadow Wing flew towards him, but Flash quickly moved out of the way and stretched out his left wing so that it'd touch her face as she flew by. When she felt the cut form, she stopped and placed a hoof over it. She let out a growl of anger and the two flew towards each other. Flash tried to land hits on her with his hooves, but she dodged them like before, yet this time, Flash dodged any of her counter hits as well. The two flew back down to the ground and looked at each other, both panting for their breath.

"Feeling tired yet?" He asked her.

"Not at all. I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm perfectly fine." _At this rate, we're both going to just end up being tired. She has speed on her side, and unlike Kirito, I don't have any sort of abilities other than my wings and hooves. I'm not sure how long this battle will last, but I don't think it'll be in my favor._ He told himself as the two collided once again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the Crystal Empire, Twilight sat in the throne room with Lelouch still to her side. He was there to comfort her, especially with all the anxiety given to her new role as a leader.

"It's been one hour ever since I sent out Kirito and Flash Sentry. I should send out my brother and Asuna." Twilight said. "Lelouch, could you get those two for me?" He simply nodded and headed out of the throne room to get the two. They both followed him and entered the throne room. "Shining Armor, Asuna, I hope that you're both ready to head out there. I know that I told you both that you'd be our last line of defense, but I don't think that seems necessary at the moment. If you meet up with one of the groups, stay with them and continue your advance towards Nightmare Blossom."

"Yes, your majesty." The two Unicorns headed out of the throne room, and Twilight let out a sigh.

"This is really so much work. I don't know how you did it back in Japan as Zero, Lelouch."

"The first time is always tough. You have to remember that this is your first duty as a princess, and that it's a difficult one at that."

"You're right." Twilight looked outside towards the clearing. "I really hope that Kirito and Flash are safe out there."

Shining Armor and Asuna walked next to each other as their soldiers followed them to join the battle taking place at the clearing.

"Are you nervous?" Shining looked at Asuna, and she nodded.

"A little bit. We don't know what the enemy really has in store, but I'm going to do all I can to protect everypony."

"Sounds like a good answer." He told her with a smile. In ten minutes, they reached a part of the clearing that had remnants of battle. From defeated enemy forces, to the ground being destroyed, Asuna and Shining looked at everything. Asuna walked over to a huge crater in the ground and saw that right next to it was a pile of black armor. She let out a small gasp once she realized that it belonged to Kirito. "Asuna, is everything okay?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"I…hope so. This…is Kirito's armor." She looked at it, and then just shook her head. "He's okay though. I'm sure if something happened to him, they would've brought him back to the castle to rest."

"Right. Well, let's keep going." She nodded, and they continued their advance north. As they were walking, Asuna heard Twilight's voice, and looked around.

_Asuna, can you hear me?_

_Twilight? Oh yeah, the telepathy spell. I almost forgot._

_What have you and my brother found? Did you catch up with Kirito or Flash?_

_We found where Kirito was probably fighting. His armor was destroyed, but I think he's still out here._

_His armor was destroyed? I hope that he's okay._

_You and me both. Twilight, have you checked on Flash yet?_

_No, I haven't, but I'll check on him right now._ Twilight opened her eyes, and Lelouch looked over at her.

"Everything alright?"

"Asuna and my brother found Kirito's armor on the ground. Whatever he went up against, it must've been tough. I have to go see how Flash's doing now." Twilight closed her eyes, and her horn became covered in a pink aura.

_Flash, can you hear me?_

_Yeah, but now's not the best time. I know we're not really talking, but thinking even seems to be distracting me._

_Are you okay?_

_Yes, but I really could use some sort of back-up now. I'm on the east side of the clearing._

_Okay, I'll send Asuna over to help you._ Twilight opened her eyes again and looked at Lelouch. "Flash seems to be in a bit of trouble right now." She closed her eyes again and went back to talking with Asuna.

_Asuna, Flash could use your help right now. Take your troops with you east from where you are right now. You should run into him._

_Got it._ Asuna tapped Shining Armor and he turned around. "My soldiers and I are going east to help Flash Sentry out. Just keep going north, and if you run into Kirito, tell him where I am, okay?"

"You have my word." Asuna nodded her head in thanks and made her way east. _Hold on Flash, I'm coming to help._ She told herself. It took them about ten minutes to finally be able to see Pegasi fighting in the sky. Asuna saw some of Flash's Pegasi soldiers on the ground and before she ran over to them, she looked at her own.

"Just stay here and use magic to help the Pegasi fighting." They nodded their heads, and Asuna ran to aid the fallen Pegasi. "You'll be alright, okay?" She saw that their injuries were both minor and major: they had cuts on their faces and bodies, and some even looked like they sprained their wings, disabling their flight. She surrounded them in a healing field, and as she was doing so, one of the Pegasi looked behind her in shock.

"Behind you!" He called out. She quickly drew out her rapier, and performed a backflip in air before landing on the enemy Pegasi, knocking him to the ground. She pressed her blade right in front of his neck.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" She pressed her front hooves on both of his wings, and he let out a small cry of pain. She got off of him, and before she left, she slashed her sword across the side of his body, his armor being pierced, and a gash forming under it. The Pegasi in front of her looked in shock and awe. "Sorry if I went a bit too overboard on that one." She left the healing field around them and ran over to where Flash Sentry was fighting.

"Flash! I'm here to help you!" She called out. Shadow Wing looked down and saw Asuna.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Why would it matter to you if it was?" He responded.

"Because I could be going after her instead." Shadow Wing turned around and flew directly towards Asuna. As she closed in, Asuna moved her body close to the ground and slid under her, her sword pointing outwards towards her stomach. _What?!_ Shadow Wing felt her body fall to the ground and she held her wound. Her armor was enough to ease the slash, but it fell off, revealing a small cut. "You're…different…aren't you?"

"I don't get why it matters to you."

"Why? My troops and I make up the Flight Squadron, Lady Nightmare Blossom's best Pegasi." She looked over at her recently fallen comrade. "You did that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what?" Flash looked at Asuna in surprise. _Wow, she's serious when it comes to battle. I'm glad I have her on my side._

"So I'll obviously need to kill you now for doing that!" Shadow Wing flew straight towards Asuna, and right when she was a hoofstep away, Asuna quickly evaded it, and used magic to bring her to the ground. "You're…speed…is incredible."

"I wasn't called Asuna the Flash back in SAO for nothing." Flash Sentry looked at her in surprise. She never told any of them about that.

"Shadow Wing…" She said.

"What? Is that your name?" Flash Sentry asked her.

"Yes, and they don't call me that for nothing either." She quickly disappeared from in front of Asuna, and appeared behind Flash Sentry. With a quick move of her wing, she cut through his golden armor and he fell to the ground.

"Flash Sentry!" Asuna ran over to his body, but Shadow Wing stopped her midway.

"So, Asuna the Flash, and Flash Sentry, huh? You two make a cute couple, especially with Flash in your nickname."

"He's not my boyfriend. Now get out of my way!" Asuna slashed in front of her, but Shadow Wing disappeared.

"Not before I get my revenge on you." Asuna looked behind her and quickly evaded her wing. She then used one of her hooves to try and hit her, but Asuna pulled up her rapier to parry the blow. She then used magic to hold her in place again, and ran towards her to deliver the final blow. "I'm not going down that easily!" She broke free from the magic hold and used the tip of her right wing to counter Asuna's blade. She then moved her body to the right so that her left wing would hit her, and Asuna quickly moved her sword to block it, but she still gained a fresh cut below her right eye. "Having trouble?"

"That's a joke, right?" _She's been holding back against Flash Sentry this entire time. I'm glad I came when I did. Too bad that I'm doing the same thing._ Asuna grinned and leaped high into the air.

_She can jump that high? Not bad._ Shadow Wing followed her and when she looked at her, she saw her come head on from above her. She pointed her wings towards her, but Asuna quickly used a spell to create a barrier around her. The two went crashing down to the ground, a cloud of smoke forming around them. Once it faded away, Asuna held her blade in front of Shadow Wing's neck, while Shadow Wing placed the tip of her wing in front of Asuna's. The two mares panted for their breath, none of them making the killing move. As Shadow Wing pressed her wing closer to Asuna's neck, she used magic on her wing and she felt her wing slowly pull away from Asuna.

"Looks like I won this battle." Asuna swung her blade across her neck, and in a couple of seconds, Shadow Wing's body went lifeless. _Two down, three to go._ She looked at the other three enemy Pegasi and saw that they were now having trouble dealing with both the Pegasi and Unicorns soldiers. She looked to her side and saw Flash Sentry's body. Her eyes widened and she ran over to him. "Flash Sentry!" She saw him slowly open his eyes. "Stay with me Flash, you're fine!" She placed two hooves on his body and a green aura surrounded him.

"Asuna…I didn't know that…your nickname was Flash." He told her, his voice low. Asuna smiled, tears in her eyes.

"It is. Pretty funny, huh?" He saw that she was crying, and he smiled.

"Are you crying? I'm fine Asuna…really."

"I know…but I just…don't like seeing anyone hurt. I…didn't want the same thing to happen when we were together when we needed to get to the Tree of Harmony, remember? My mistake made you hurt your wing."

"I know, but this time, it wasn't your fault, really, and that time wasn't your fault either." She nodded, and she continued healing him. After about a minute, Flash was nursed back to health, but his wound was still apparent. She helped him get up and he nodded his head in thanks.

"You should go rest up for now. I'll help the others." As much as he didn't want to just sit there doing nothing, he didn't want to worry Asuna, so he just did as he was told and rested. He then let out a sigh. _She's one amazing pony, I'll give her that._

* * *

So, how was it? I decided to make this a part one of the chapter mostly because I want there to be plenty of chapters in this story, and because it was getting a bit too long in comparison to the past ones. I also came to the realization that battle scenes aren't my sweet spot anymore (not that they ever were). I dunno, I just seem to have a hard time typing them now, but that's what this Turn's going to have most of. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this story and it's upcoming chapters. ~Geasswolf Out.


End file.
